Learn to Say 'BROKE UP'
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Bonus Chapter of Saikyoudai's Side Story./Last chapter./Karena menurutnya semua akan sama saja, maka dia memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya./Akhir menjadi awal kisah yang baru di masa depan./"So, do you want to be my fuckin' wife?"/Review-Concrit needed!
1. 1st Lesson: Impossible Word

**Attention! : Fic ini adalah bonus chapter dari fic saya yang sebelumnya, Saikyoudai's Side Story. Namun jika anda belum membaca S.S.S., langsung membaca fic ini juga tidak apa karena fic ini terkesan 'lepas' dari S.S.S. dan di dalam fic ini tidak terlalu banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan S.S.S. Santai saja dalam membaca ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Bonus Chapter From Saikyoudai's Side Story**

Genre : Romance-Drama-and maybe Angst [tetep ngga ngerti genre X'Da]

Rated : T

Pairing : HiruMamo [Minor Pairing : Taka X OC]

Chapter : 1 of 4

Author alert : gaje, abal, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, lebay, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca, jangan lupa review yak! X'D

_An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic,_

_**Learn to Say 'BROKE UP'**_

by Uni-hime Karin Scarlet

_**1**__**st**__** Lesson : Impossible Word**_

**WARNING!**

**Contains OC, and maybe more OOC than my previous fic. If you hate OC or OOC, don't read this *weird* fic. **

**

* * *

**

Melodia L'arcobaleno Italian Café, 06.52p.m.

Melodia L'arcobaleno. Sebuah café Italia elit yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Seluruh menunya adalah masakan Italia dengan minuman wine-wine kelas atas. Biasanya hanya orang-orang asing ataupun orang-orang kalangan atas yang datang ke sini. Namun malam ini sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis―yang diyakini sebagai mahasiswa―menempati salah satu meja di café itu. Kenapa disebut keajaiban? Tentu saja, tadi telah dijelaskan bahwa café ini adalah café kelas atas, harga menu di café ini pun sudah tentu kelas atas juga. Lalu bagaimana caranya seorang mahasiswa dan seorang mahasiswi bisa berada di sini? Kalau mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya, itu mungkin saja. Namun sayang sekali, tampang mereka adalah tampang orang biasa.

"Suzuna, kenapa aku merasa kalau orang-orang sedang memperhatikan dan membicarakan kita, ya?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat bernama Sena Kobayakawa itu pada gadis di depannya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir anak muda dengan tampang 'biasa' seperti kita ini selalu bisa masuk dengan mudah ke café mewah ini? Mungkin hanya sekali dalam 10 tahun, Sena," jawab gadis berambut biru bernama Suzuna Taki tersebut.

Ya, Sena Kobayakawa dan Suzuna Taki. Mereka berdualah yang telah sukses menggemparkan seisi Melodia L'arcobaleno Café. Sena Kobayakawa dengan tuxedo-nya yang biasa-biasa saja, dan Suzuna Taki dengan gaun biru tuanya yang juga biasa-biasa saja. Jelas pakaian itu terlalu 'biasa' untuk ukuran café ini.

BLETAAAKK

Aw, kenapa Suzuna memukul author?

_Jelas saja, masa' gaun seperti ini masih dibilang biasa!_

Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja sekelilingmu! =.='

Memang benar. Para tamu Melodia L'arcobaleno Café terlihat begitu glamor. Suzuna dan Sena sih hanya terlihat seperti anak-anak. *author mohon diri untuk kabur karena nggak mau ditimpuk Suzuna lagi =.='*

"Suzuna, kau benar-benar yakin Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san akan datang?" tanya Sena sekaligus memotong perdebatan antara Suzuna dan author.

"Yakin sekali! Kemarin aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri!" jawab Suzuna tegas. Sena mengerutkan alis setengah tidak percaya. Suzuna pun menceritakan hal yang dilihatnya kemarin.

**Flashback**

Langit mulai tampak kemerahan begitu Suzuna meluncur keluar dari Enma Daigaku.

GABRUUKK

"Aw!" Suzuna tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di tikungan.

"Gomennasai!" ucap Suzuna dan orang yang ditabraknya bersamaan. Lalu mereka membuka mata dan menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Suzuna?"

"Mamo-nee?" Suzuna kaget. Orang yang ditabraknya itu ternyata Mamori Anezaki.

"Aduuh, maaf banget Mamo-nee, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Biar kubantu bereskan," sahut Suzuna. Ia mengambil barang-barang yang berserakan di jalan karena ulahnya tadi. Barang bawaan Mamori kala itu cukup banyak. Kebanyakan data statistik tentang tim-tim amefuto dari bebagai universitas. Suzuna memungut sebuah buku, dan sebuah kartu terjatuh dari dalam buku itu. Suzuna mengambilnya. _Apa ini?_

_**Melodia L'arcobaleno Italian Café**_

_**Ordinato da tavola : **__**5 **_[1]

_**07.00p.m.**_

_**Acquirente, **_[2]

_**Youichi Hiruma**_

Suzuna melongo membaca tulisan yang ada pada kartu tersebut. Bukan hanya karena tidak mengerti, tapi karena nama yang tercantum pada kartu itu. Suzuna membuka matanya lebar-lebar lalu mendekatkan kartu itu ke matanya. Ia cermati baik-baik tulisannya untuk memastikan ia tidak salah baca.

YOUICHI HIRUMA

Ternyata mata Suzuna tidak salah. Memang nama itulah yang tercantum di sana.

SRET

Dengan cepat Mamori merebut kartu yang ada di tangan Suzuna. Sungguh gerakan yang terlambat, karena Suzuna telah melihatnya, melihat nama yang tercantum di kartu itu.

"Eeh, sudah ya Suzuna, aku sedang terburu-buru, sampai jumpa!" salam Mamori seraya berlalu meninggalkan Suzuna. _Tuh kan, jelas kartu itu benar, kalau tidak pasti Mamo-nee tidak akan terburu-buru begitu, hmm…_

**Flashback End**

"Aku yakin sekali! Walaupun aku memang nggak ngerti bahasa di kartu itu, tapi jelas-jelas nama You-nii tertulis di situ!" Suzuna menegaskan dengan mata berapi-api. _Ah Suzuna, setiap melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu aku jadi ingin menangis... Karena setiap wajahmu seperti itu rasanya aku akan terlibat dalam hal yang berbahaya,_ batin Sena.

"Sst, Sena! Sudah jam 7 nih! Cepat pakai headset-mu! Aku sudah memasang alat penyadapnya di bawah tempat gula tadi, dengan headset ini kita dapat mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka!" perintah Suzuna dengan cepat. Sena pun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Suzuna dengan cepat pula.

-Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira-

Melodia L'arcobaleno Italian Café, 07.00p.m.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat digelung dan seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang memasuki Melodia L'arcobaleno Café. Gadis itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun elegan berwarna violet yang membalut tubuhnya. Sementara itu pemuda yang ada di sampingnya juga terlihat gagah―walau sedikit menakutkan―dengan setelan Armani yang dikenakannya. Seorang waiter menghampiri mereka dan mempersilakan mereka melepas mantel masing-masing. Gadis berambut coklat itu melepas mantel putihnya yang terlihat hangat, dan pemuda berambut pirang itu juga melepas mantel hitamnya yang terlihat mahal. Sang waiter menerima kedua mantel tersebut, lalu mempersilakan gadis berambut coklat dan pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk duduk di meja yang sudah dipesan. Meja nomor 5.

"Mereka datang! Tutupi wajahmu, Sena! Soalnya dari sudut ini wajahmu bisa terlihat oleh salah seorang dari mereka!" oceh Suzuna dengan cepat. Sena menanggapinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tutupi? Dengan apa?" tanya Sena kebingungan. Sena mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua barang yang ada di atas meja, dan kelihatannya tak ada benda yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ini! Aku sudah membawa ini untuk jaga-jaga. Detektif Suzuna tak mungkin melewatkan perlengkapan penyelidikannya!" jawab Suzuna sambil mengedipkan mata. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar koran pada Sena. Sena mengerutkan alisnya. _Penyelidikan apa? Bukannya penguntitan ya?_

Mamori dan Hiruma masih duduk dalam diam di meja nomor 5 tersebut. Mamori memandangi Hiruma, sementara Hiruma memandangi sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang dia kenal di café itu. Hiruma mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu menyeringai seakan telah menemukan mangsa. Dan yang menjadi mangsanya malam itu tidak lain ialah Sena, yang sayangnya kurang sukses meyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan koran yang diberikan Suzuna. Hiruma langsung tahu kalau gadis yang duduk di depan 'cebol sialan' itu adalah 'cheer sialan'. _Kekeke, si cebol sialan itu tambah tinggi rupanya,_ Hiruma menyeringai.

"Youi―" Mamori tiba-tiba membelai tangan Hiruma. Dengan cepat Hiruma menghentikannya dengan sedikit gerakan di tangan.

"Eh?" Mamori masih bingung dengan tindakan Hiruma barusan. Hiruma pun memberikan isyarat dengan kode tangan yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Mamori. Mamori terbelalak saat mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan 'tangan' Hiruma. _Bersikap seperti biasa, kita akan membicarakan soal amefuto sampai si cebol sialan dan cheer sialan yang sedang menguntit kita dari meja nomor 12 itu pergi,_ ucap 'tangan' Hiruma.

"Nah, mau pesan apa, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma langsung setelah gerakan tangannya berhenti.

"Untuk makanan pembukanya bagaimana kalau _Bruschetta[3]_?" jawab Mamori tenang.

"Bagus juga, minumnya? Aku mau _Espresso_ saja deh," balas Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan _Capuccino_," balas Mamori lagi. Hiruma pun segera melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil waiter. Seorang waiter segera menghampiri mereka dan dengan cepat mencatat pesanan mereka. Sementara itu di meja nomor 12 yang cukup jauh dari meja nomor 5 tersebut, seorang gadis sudah mulai merasa gerah.

"Pesan-pesan melulu! Cepat bicara! Ngomongin tentang hubungan kalian kek, atau apa gitu!" kata Suzuna sewot sambil membanting headset-nya. Sena berusaha menenangkannya.

"You― Eh, Hiruma-kun, ano…" ucap Mamori seakan mengabulkan harapan Suzuna. 'Antena' di atas kepala Suzuna pun mulai bergerak dan ia cepat-cepat membetulkan kembali posisi headset-nya.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma datar. Namun sebenarnya Hiruma menyeringai dalam hati.

"Jadi… bagaimana tentang pertandingan melawan Oujou Daigaku? Menurutku sih, mainkan saja semua pemain angkatan kita. Aku yakin Shin juga akan turun tangan," kata Mamori datar, jelas, tegas, aktual, tajam, dan terpercaya. *halah lebay, emang berita apa? XD*

"Aku setuju. Turunkan si rambut liar sialan, dread sialan, dan tahi lalat sialan di offense maupun defense," balas Hiruma.

"Bagaimana kalau masukkan Akaba?"

"Ah, ya, dia juga akan sangat berguna, kekeke," jawab Hiruma sambil mengambil secarik tisu dari tempat tisu di hadapannya. Lalu diambilnya pulpen dari saku jasnya. Ia pun mulai menggambar beberapa formasi amefuto di ;kertas tisu tersebut.

"Kita bertaruh dengan _Wishbone_, biarkan si rambut panjang sialan itu berlari atau melompat atau berjalan di udara atau apalah sesuka dia, bolanya akan kuserahkan pada si rambut liar sialan," Hiruma menjelaskan. Lalu mereka mulai berdebat tentang formasi, bahkan sampai menghabiskan 2 gulung tisu toilet.

Sementara itu, cukup jauh dari meja nomor 5, aura neraka begitu terasa. Aura itu berasal dari seorang gadis bergaun biru tua, Suzuna Taki.

"Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Kita datang ke sini untuk menguntit kencan mereka tapi mereka datang ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan amefuto? Lucu hah!" umpat Suzuna. Kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh usaha yang Suzuna keluarkan hanya untuk malam ini, hanya untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya yang besar terhadap pasangan setan dan malaikat itu, gagal, total. Bayangkan bagaimana pengorbanan Suzuna. Dari mengajak Sena, menyiapkan kostum, properti, dan memesan tempat, semua diatur oleh Suzuna. Ia bahkan merelakan semua uang yang ada di dalam celengannya. Suzuna melepas headset dan menyingkirkan semua peralatan menyadapnya yang lain. Dihadapkannya telapak tangannya di depan wajah. _Menguntit mereka berdua adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat._

Hiruma menyeringai. Dipanggilnya waiter dan ia meminta agar mangkuk gulanya diganti dengan yang baru.

"Cukup, Sena, aku mau pulang," ucap Suzuna lemas seraya berdiri.

"Eh? Apa tidak kita tunggu dulu sebentar lagi?" tanya Sena. Suzuna menggeleng lemas.

"Sudah cukup, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum Mamo-nee dan You-nii menyadari kita menguntit mereka. Toh apa yang akan mereka lakukan itu hak mereka, sebaiknya kita tidak menggangunya," jawab Suzuna. Sena tersenyum kecut. Biasanya Suzuna pantang menyerah dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi kalau Suzuna sudah bilang begitu, mau tidak mau Sena harus menyetujuinya. Suzuna pun menggandeng Sena keluar dari Melodia L'arcobaleno Café.

"Sudah pergi, ya?" tanya Mamori sambil meletakkan pulpennya. Hiruma mengangguk kecil sambil meneguk _Espresso_-nya.

"Suzuna nggak marah, tuh? Nanti dia jadi sebal lagi karena sikap kita seperti ini," balas Mamori sedikit khawatir. Hiruma tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya dia jadi sadar betapa buruknya menguntit seseorang, kekekeke." Hiruma terkekeh. Mamori yang sedang meneguk _Capuccino_-nya pun tersedak begitu mendengar kata-kata Hiruma.

"Uhuk… uhuk… Betapa buruknya menguntit seseorang katamu? Memang kamu tahu betapa buruknya itu?" tanya Mamori sangsi.

"Tentu saja! Kekekekekeke," jawab Hiruma masih sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan melakukan hal itu walau tahu itu buruk?" tanya Mamori lagi. Sebenarnya Mamori sudah mengetahui jawaban Hiruma, tapi ia masih penasaran. Hiruma terkekeh semakin keras.

"Tentu saja karena itu menyenangkan! Kekekekeke. Memang ada alasan lain ya?" jawab Hiruma santai. Mamori melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kata 'tidak' pada Hiruma. Suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat. Hiruma masih mengecek 'formasi tisu' tadi, kalau-kalau ada yang bagus. Hari ini ia tidak membawa laptop Sony VAIO dan senapan AK-47 kesayangannya. Mungkin ada rencana lain? Entahlah, hanya Hiruma yang tahu…

Mamori menatap lembut Hiruma. Jarang-jarang Mamori bisa menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Fakta bahwa Mamori dan Hiruma berhubungan―sebagai kekasih―hanya diketahui oleh Agon, Yamato, dan Taka. Sena dan Suzuna sendiri tidak tahu pasti―mereka hanya mengira-ngira. Sebenarnya Mamori ingin, ingin sekali, bisa menatap Hiruma seperti ini setiap hari, setiap saat. Namun Hiruma selalu menghindarinya saat ia memberikan perhatian lebih. Karena itu, malam ini adalah malam yang cukup spesial baginya.

"Oke, mereka sudah pergi. Lalu sekarang, apa?" tanya Mamori memecah keheningan―dan penuh harap.

"Apanya?" Hiruma balik bertanya sambil tetap mengutak-atik 'formasi tisu' tadi.

"Haah? Kau yang mengajakku kemari dan kau yang memesankan tempat. Kalau seandainya tadi Sena dan Suzuna tidak ada, apa tujuan kita kemari?" tanya Mamori lagi, sekarang lebih jelas.

"Apa tujuannya? Tentu saja untuk makan malam, manajer baka! Memangnya kau pikir aku mengeluarkan uangku, membelikanmu gaun, membayarimu ke salon, dan pesan tempat di sini untuk apa?" jawab Hiruma sambil memotong _Bruschetta_-nya. Mamori meringis. _Membelikanku gaun? Membayariku ke salon? Memangnya siapa yang menginginkan hal itu? Kau sendiri yang tadi sore tiba-tiba menyeretku ke butik dan salon! Itu pun kamu nggak bayar kan?_

"Jadi cuma itu? Terima kasih deh untuk gaun dan salonnya, aku pergi," ucap Mamori seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Mamori kesal. Hiruma mengikis semua harapannya hanya dalam 30 detik. Hiruma segera merespon gerakan Mamori dengan menahan tangan Mamori.

"Duduklah, jangan emosi begitu. Kaubahkan belum menyentuh_ Bruschetta_-mu," kata Hiruma melembut [?]. Mamori hanya merengut dan kembali duduk. Jari-jari Hiruma mulai menyapu poni Mamori. Mamori menepisnya dengan satu gerakan.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ucap Mamori ketus. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari wajah Hiruma. _Aku nggak mengerti apa maumu, kupikir malam ini akan berbeda, ternyata sama saja…_

"Kau kenapa sih? Ayolah, tatap aku seperti biasa," balas Hiruma sambil menepuk pelan kepala Mamori. Mamori tersentak. _Maksudnya? Menatapnya seperti biasa? Jadi selama ini dia sadar setiap aku menatapnya?_ Mamori merasakan perlahan wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona merah. Disingkirkannya tangan Hiruma dari kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," dusta Mamori. Hiruma menatap tajam Mamori, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Mamori. Mamori enggan menatap Hiruma. _Seharusnya ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang istimewa…_

SET

Hiruma tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia menyerah. Pikiran Mamori tak dapat ditebaknya. Hiruma memberikan kode agar Mamori mau menjelaskan semuanya. Mamori menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. _Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti dia?_

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan. Malah seharusnya kaulah yang menjelaskan semua ini," kata Mamori malas. Hiruma mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku? Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" Hiruma balik bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Mamori tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ahahaha. Lucu, Youichi. Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini hari apa," jawab Mamori masih sambil tertawa kecil. Hiruma mengerutkan alisnya. _Memangnya hari ini ada apa? Aku mengajaknya makan malam memang hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja, kok._

"Baka-mane, jelas hari ini hari Sabtu 'kan?" jawab Hiruma masih dengan wajah datar―bisa dibilang polos. Mamori menghentikan tawanya dan menatap tajam Hiruma.

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa?" tanya Mamori kali ini dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Hiruma menggeleng kecil. Pasrah. Wajah Mamori berubah kemerahan. Bukan karena malu, Mamori kali ini benar-benar kesal. Mamori mengepalkan tangannya, berteriak dalam hatinya. _Jadi? Dia mengajakku makan malam bukan untuk merayakan hari ini? Pintar sekali! Seharian ini aku sudah bahagia kerena kupikir ini semua adalah hadiah darinya untuk hari ini. Ternyata... Kau bodoh Mamori, benar-benar bodoh…_

"Bagus, Youichi. Kupikir kau hanya berakting," ucap Mamori dengan nada membentak. Jarang sekali Mamori marah seperti ini, karena Mamori memang tidak bisa marah. Apa sebenarnya yang Hiruma lupakan sehingga membuat Mamori marah?

"Kenapa kau marah? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?" tanya Hiruma. Sayangnya itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat saat ini. Hiruma sangat bingung―walaupun hal itu tak nampak di wajahnya. *bahkan author tak mampu membayangkan wajah Hiruma dalam keadaan ini =A=*

Hiruma tidak menemukan jawaban apapun di dalam otaknya. _Apa? Hari ini hari apa? Apa yang mungkin kulupakan sampai membuatnya marah begini? Apa? Jawab, otak sialan!_

Mamori tersenyum tipis dalam kemarahannya. Ia bisa menerka sedikit raut kebingungan dan kepanikan di wajah Hiruma. Lucu. Mamori sangat ingin tertawa. Namun ia lebih ingin marah daripada tertawa. Hati kecil Mamori mulai mengambil alih pikiran Mamori.

_Katakan padanya agar dia sadar!_

"Tch." Mamori bedecak―tidak biasanya. Membangunkan Hiruma dari usahanya untuk menemukan jawaban dalam otak sialannya. Mamori mulai melemparkan pandangan kau-ingin-tahu-apa-salahmu pada Hiruma yang sedang kacau, dan Hiruma pun menerimanya dengan pasrah. Mamori kembali beranjak dari duduknya. Kali ini Hiruma tahu, Mamori akan pergi dan ia takkan bisa mencegahnya. _Keadaan sialan ini jauh lebih menyebalkan dibanding saat aku dikalahkan Clifford sialan saat permainan poker sialan itu,_ batin Hiruma.

"Kau mau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Mamori dengan aura 'jahat' yang sangat menekan. Mamori bagai hakim yang mau memberikan vonis mati pada terdakwa. Hiruma pun terasa kecil di hadapannya. Mamori terlebih dahulu memberikan senyum kemenangan―yang biasanya dilakukan Hiruma―untuk membuat Hiruma semakin frustasi. Tidak disangka, malaikat yang meniru setan dapat mengalahkan setan itu sendiri.

"Hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang pertama, satu tahun hubungan kita, Youichi…"

Hiruma tersentak. Itulah jawaban yang sedari tadi ia cari di otaknya. Kapasitas otak Hiruma memang superior, dan tak biasanya Hiruma melupakan sesuatu, walau hal kecil sekalipun. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah hal pertama yang Hiruma lupakan, tanggal jadiannya dengan Mamori. Ya, dan baru saja Mamori mengatakannya secara final. Mamori menang. Hiruma mulai mengumpat dalam hatinya. _Damn it! Kenapa wanita selalu mengingat hal yang tak penting begitu sih?_

"Kau sudah puas 'kan? Aku pulang, akan kukembalikan gaun ini besok," ucap Mamori seraya berbalik. Namun entah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak merasa menang. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sakit. _Seandainya saja Youichi sedikit lebih peduli dengan hal seperti ini... Aku takkan kesal begini..._ sesal Mamori. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Baka-mane, tunggu, aku… aku tahu kau marah…" Hiruma mencoba berbicara. Mungkin ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia benar-benar _speechless_. Hiruma benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Hiruma hanya menatap lirih punggung Mamori, berharap Mamori berbalik dan memaafkannya.

"Kau tahu, berapa lama aku menunggu?" Mamori kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tetap membelakangi Hiruma. Hiruma mencoba mendengarkan Mamori dengan seksama, walaupun dadanya mulai terasa sakit.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini? Saat aku bisa memandang mata hijau emerald milikmu, saat aku bisa membelai tanganmu, bersandar di pundakmu dan menceritakan keluh kesahku. Satu tahun sudah, aku menunggu, Youichi… Kita selalu berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan kita, bersikap seakan kau memperbudakku seperti biasa dan berkomunikasi seperlunya di depan orang-orang. Namun tak tahukah kau, aku menginginkan lebih? Saat aku mencoba membicarakan tentang kita, kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan sudah satu tahun kau melakukan hal itu, Youichi… Tak bisakah kau luangkan satu hari saja dari 365 hari itu untukku?" ungkap Mamori. Air mata bercucuran melewati pipinya. Mamori telah mengungkapkannya, semua yang terpendam jauh di dalam hatinya selama satu tahun ini. Dan sepertinya Mamori tidak menyesal mengungkapkan itu semua. Kini hatinya lebih lega dibanding saat ia memojokkan Hiruma tadi.

Hiruma terdiam dan menundukkan kepala, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Kata-kata Mamori barusan tertancap sangat kuat dalam hatinya. Hiruma sangat yakin Mamori sedang menangis sekarang, dan tak lama lagi Mamori akan pergi, mengingat beberapa pengunjung Melodia L'arcobaleno Café sudah memberikan perhatian kepada mereka. Hiruma berdecak. _Jadi itu yang dia rasakan selama ini? Jadi semua itu yang dipendam si baka-mane selama satu tahun ini?_

"Mamori―" Hiruma kembali mencoba berbicara. Namun Mamori dengan cepat merespon panggilan Hiruma dan berbalik. Matanya sudah sangat basah. Ia menatap sayu Hiruma.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pu―"

DRAP

Mamori belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan ia lari begitu saja, meninggalkan Hiruma yang berdiri _speechless_. Hiruma terbelalak. Ia yakin ia tahu apa yang akan Mamori katakan tadi. Hiruma terdiam, akan lebih baik jika ia tidak mengejar Mamori sekarang. Sementara itu Mamori berjalan gontai menuju stasiun. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Mamori yakin betul bahwa ia takkan mampu melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Ini semua rumit dan datang terlalu cepat. Sekarang Mamori perlu mengistirahatkan hatinya.

-Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira-

BLAMM!

Hiruma membanting pintu kamar apartemennya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia melepas jasnya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia lepas dengan kasar dasi dan kancing kemejanya.

PRAAANGG

Hiruma menyapu benda-benda yang ada di atas meja dengan tangannya. Pigura-pigura foto dan bermacam-macam hiasan meja yang tadinya ada di atas meja itu kini terpecah belah dan berserakan di lantai. Digenggamnya tepi meja itu dan ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hiruma frustasi, sangat frustasi. Belum pernah sekalipun Hiruma seperti ini. Dan yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah gadis yang ia sukai. Sungguh ironi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kalah berjudi?" terdengar suara seseorang dari dapur. Suara itu berpadu dengan suara air yang mengalir dan dentangan alat-alat makan. Sepertinya seseorang yang bicara barusan sedang mencuci alat-alat makan. Namun, siapakah gerangan?

"Berisik kau. Cepat kemari, aku butuh bantuanmu," jawab Hiruma seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa besar yang ada di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian seseorang pun muncul dari dapur. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang masih memakai celemek. Ya, dia adalah adik Hiruma, Rise Hiruma. [A/N: Rise Hiruma sudah muncul dalam fic pertama author yang berjudul 'The Second Devil of Deimon' =D]

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kakakku yang kelihatannya sedang stress ini? Khukhukhu, ekspresimu lucu sekali, Youhi," tanya Rise dengan senyum ala 'putri setan' miliknya. Ia menghampiri kakak satu-satunya itu dan membelai bahunya dari belakang. Rise belum lama tinggal dengan Hiruma, dan lagi sebenarnya ia melakukannya dengan sangat terpaksa. Ia belum menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok untuknya, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Rise menghampiri kakaknya untuk menumpang tinggal sementara, sekalipun itu artinya ia harus menjadi 'budak' kakaknya itu selama ia tinggal di sini.

"Kau sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, dengarkan ceritaku dan beri satu kesimpulan yang jelas," jawab Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, ceritakan semuanya, Youhi," kata Rise menyetujui. Hiruma tahu benar siapa Rise. Walaupun Rise adalah adiknya yang memiliki sifat 'setan' yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, Rise tetaplah seorang gadis. Dan semua gadis itu sama saja, tertarik dengan masalah cinta. Rise sudah mempunyai pengalaman akan hal ini, karena itu Hiruma yakin, bercerita kepada Rise akan sangat membantu.

-Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira-

_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_

_**And kissin' in the rain**_

_**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Suara indah Taylor Swift dengan lagu The Way I Loved You mengalun dari mini compo di kamar Mamori. Mamori sendiri tertelungkup di atas tempat tidurnya, memeluk bantalnya erat. Butir-butir air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Taylor Swift sudah menyanyi satu album penuh, namun itu tak mampu menghentikan air mata Mamori. Mamori justru menangis semakin kencang saat Taylor Swift mengalunkan beberapa lagu. Jujur, sejak tadi Mamori meneriakkan nama Hiruma dalam hatinya.

_Aku memang bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku tidak mungkin bilang putus…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Italian Dictionary ! :D**

**[1] **Pesanan meja nomor : 5

**[2] **Pemesan

**[3] **Makanan Italia berupa roti bulat yg dipanggang dan diatasnya diberi bawang, olive oil, serta daging atau sayuran sesuai selera, agak mirip pizza.

**Author's Cuap-cuap ! :D**

Makasih banget buat semuanya, yang udah ngedukung Saikyoudai's Side Story sampai akhir, maaf banget saya nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Untuk bonus chapter ini, nggak bisa panjang-panjang, maaf banget m(_ _)m

Tapi saya harap kalian masih mau mendukung saya ! :'Db

Nggak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak nii, semangat terus buat kita semua ! jangan kalah sama ulangan dan tugas yg menumpuk ! X'Db

_Thanks to Taylor Swift with the song 'The Way I Loved You' :D_

RnR fic saya yg lain yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^ ^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan ! XD]

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb search : Karin Lighthalzen

-twitter : bontalotte

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost ! **


	2. 2nd Lesson : How to Understand Girl

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Bonus Chapter From Saikyoudai's Side Story**

.

Genre : Romance-Drama-and maybe Angst [tetep ngga ngerti genre X'Da]

Rated : T

Pairing : HiruMamo [Minor Pairing : Taka X OC]

Chapter : 2 of 4

Author alert : bahasa gaul, bad English, gaje, abal, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, lebay, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca, jangan lupa review yak! X'D

_**Lyrics**__ : Angels Cry by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

.

_An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic,_

_**Learn to Say 'BROKE UP'**_

by Uni-hime Karin Scarlet

.

_**2nd Lesson : How to Understand Your Girlfriend**_

.

**WARNING!**

**Contains OC, song lyrics, and maybe more OOC than my previous fic. If you hate OC or OOC, don't read this *weird* fic. **

**.**

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah lebih fresh sekarang. Pikirannya juga sudah lebih tenang. Hiruma merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menatap lirih langit-langit kamarnya yang berhias lampu gantung nan elegan. Bayang-bayang Mamori mulai berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Menurut Rise, mampu atau tidaknya Hiruma 'mengambil kembali' Mamori itu tergantung oleh usahanya sendiri. Jika hati Mamori termasuk hati yang mudah untuk ditembus, maka tidak sulit untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Namun masalahnya, Hiruma sudah membuat Mamori marah seperti itu…

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Satu jam yang lalu…

.

"Jadi kamu lupa tanggal jadian kalian? Khukhukhukhu, ahahaha!" tawa Rise tiba-tiba meledak. Rise baru saja mendengarkan keseluruhan kisah tragis―menggelikan, menurutnya―yang menimpa kakaknya, dan ia tertawa sepanjang cerita itu, malah kini tawanya meledak. Kerutan-kerutan kecil mulai nampak di kepala Hiruma. Hiruma pun mengambil senapan AK-47 kesayangannya dan mulai menembaki Rise. *di dalem rumah? =_="* Rise pun dengan cekatan menghindar dan menghalau timah-timah panas itu dengan pisau-pisau miliknya, dan ia melakukannya masih sambil tertawa.

"Khukhukhu, sudah, sudah, Youhi! Ahahaha, gue nggak ketawa lagi deh, serius!" pinta Rise sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

BLAM!

Peluru terakhir Hiruma meluncur dan mengenai salah satu bola amefuto yang ada di ruangan itu. Peluru terakhir. Hiruma hanya menyeringai dan Rise hanya cengengesan. Beberapa benda di ruangan itu hancur dan penuh lubang di berbagai tempat. Mungkin setelah ini kombinasi Hiruma bersaudara akan menjadi ancaman baru bagi pihak pengurus apartemen.

"Gue bilang nggak usah banyak komentar, sekarang berikan kesimpulanmu," perintah Hiruma seraya mengambil dua kaleng minuman ringan dari dalam kulkas. Ia lemparkan salah satunya kepada Rise. Dengan sigap Rise menangkap lemparan kaleng minuman dari sang QB setan itu. Walaupun Rise juga seorang QB, gerakan dan refleks menangkapnya sedikit lebih baik dari Hiruma. Perbedaan bakat. Hal itulah yang membuat Hiruma dan Rise serupa dengan Unsui dan Agon.

"Oke, oke. Pacarmu berada dalam titik terpanas saat ini, dan aku yakin dia nggak akan bicara sama kamu selama beberapa hari. Nggak menutup kemungkinan kalau dalam rentang beberapa hari itu dia minta putus. Itu yang aku lihat," jelas Rise sembari menenggak minumannya sesekali. Hiruma kembali memasang tampang gelisah—yang tersembunyi. Ini adalah pengalaman buruk pertamanya tentang wanita, dan Hiruma berharap akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Kekeke, sebegitu mengerikankah? Apa gue nggak punya kesempatan?" tanya Hiruma sambil terkekeh. Ia berusaha meminimalisir serangan kegelisahan yang menerpa pikirannya.

"Kamu bisa memperkirakan sendiri presentase keberhasilan buat ngedapetin dia lagi. Ini juga tergantung usaha kamu sendiri, dan tergantung seberapa tebal dinding yang udah dia buat untuk menghalau rayuanmu," jelas Rise. Hiruma mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Kamu sendiri gimana? Seberapa tebal dinding yang kamu buat di hatimu waktu kamu masih sama Riku Kaitani? Keke," tanya Hiruma sedikit menggoda. Dan benar saja, Rise langsung terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

Ya, benar, dulu Rise pernah menjadi kekasih Riku Kaitani, mantan Runningback Seibu yang juga mantan guru lari Sena. Riku-lah cinta pertama Rise. Riku-lah yang membuat sisi wanita Rise mencuat keluar saat itu. Karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Rise jatuh cinta, kepada Riku yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun sayangnya, Riku menduakan Rise. Menduakannya pun tidak tanggung-tanggung, dengan amefuto. Riku menomor satukan amefuto dan mengacuhkan Rise. Mereka pun putus dengan sendirinya.

"Huh. Gue nggak membuat dinding apapun. Toh waktu itu juga dia nggak berniat balik," jawab Rise dengan tatapan sinis. Hiruma hanya tersenyum. Sampai sekarang pun Rise tidak membenci Riku―ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Namun Rise kurang suka mengingat masa lalunya itu.

"Tch. Entah apa yang harus gue lakukan buat ngedapetin dia lagi. Gue nggak mau kehilangan dia," ucap Hiruma melembut. Sudah puas ia mengerjai adiknya itu. Hiruma pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Ukhukhukhu, hihi. Kamu harus mencoba memahami hati perempuan dan apa yang diinginkannya, Kakak…" balas Rise. Siluet Hiruma yang sedang menyeringai terlihat di pintu kamar mandi yang berbahan kaca buram tebal.

.

_Sudah berapa tahun sejak elo manggil gue Kakak, keke._

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Jarum pendek pada jam meja Hiruma sudah menunjukkan angka 11, namun Hiruma belum juga terlelap. Hiruma masih saja memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang putih polos dan hanya berhiaskan lampu gantung elegan itu. Hiruma meraih ponselnya, mencari nama Mamori Anezaki dalam kontaknya. _Kalau aku meneleponmu, akankah kau mengangkatnya, Mamori?_

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

Lagu Angels Cry yang dibawakan band The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus kembali mengalun pelan dari ponsel Mamori. Ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya lagu itu mengalun. Melihat nama Youichi Hiruma yang tertera pada layar ponselnya membuat Mamori enggan mengangkat telepon itu. Mamori menghela napas pelan. _Aku sangat tidak ingin mendengar suaramu sekarang. Maaf, Youichi…_

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kyoto Daigaku, 07:30a.m.

.

Mamori berjalan lunglai ke arah lapangan amefuto Saikyoudai. Mamori benci hari ini. Hari saat Mamori kembali melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya, Youichi Hiruma. Mamori sengaja datang satu jam lebih lambat dari jadwal latihan biasanya agar ia tidak berlama-lama melihat wajah Hiruma. Sialnya, harapan Mamori hari ini tidak dikabulkan oleh Yang Di Atas.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" suara Hiruma terdengar dari lapangan. Tidak banyak yang berubah ternyata. Hiruma tetap terlihat seperti Hiruma yang biasanya. Raut wajahnya pun tak menampakkan ketegangan atau kegelisahan sedikit pun. Padahal semalam ia begitu frustasi, seperti orang gila malah. Mamori yang melihat itu pun hanya menundukkan kepala sembari duduk di bench. _Ternyata dia memang tidak peduli, ya…_

BRUAKK

Seseorang terjatuh di tengah lapangan. Melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Mamori mengambil kotak PPPK dan berlari menuju tempat orang itu terjatuh.

"Elo liat ke mana sih, tahi lalat sialan? Masa' bola mudah seperti itu nggak bisa kau tangkap?" omel Hiruma. Hiruma sudah bersiap menembakkan peluru-peluru dari AK-47 kesayangannya ke arah orang yang terjatuh itu, Ikkyu Hosokawa.

"Ma… maaf," sesal Ikkyu. Sebenarnya ia bisa menangkap lemparan super mudah tadi. Tapi sayangnya saat itu matanya teralih oleh sesuatu yang lain, Mamori Anezaki.

"Cuma maaf saja nggak cukup! Kalau elo nggak bisa menghentikan si monyet sialan Enma, habislah kita!" bentak Hiruma lagi. Kini ia mengarahkan moncong AK 47-nya tepat 10 inchi di depan wajah Ikkyu. Namun niat Hiruma untuk menembak Ikkyu terhenti, karena tanpa diduga, Taka dan Yamato langsung menyambar senapan kesayangan Hiruma itu.

"Sabar, sabar, kalau Ikkyu kau tembak nanti kita malah sama sekali nggak bisa menang melawan Enma, Hiruma," ucap Yamato dengan senyum ramahnya. Taka mengangguk mengiyakan. Hiruma hanya berdecak, lalu pergi setelah mengambil AK 47-nya dari tangan Yamato.

Ikkyu pun dibawa ke tepi lapangan dengan bantuan Taka dan Yamato. Sementara itu latihan tetap berlanjut walau Hiruma sepertinya _ngambek_. Mamori mulai mengobati tangan Ikkyu yang agak lecet.

"Arigatou, Mamori-chan…" ucap Ikkyu begitu Mamori selesai membalut lukanya.

"Doitashimashite, Ikkyu-kun, tanganmu tak apa kan? Lain kali hati-hati ya," balas Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang selalu diperlihatkan Mamori pada semua orang, tak terkecuali Hiruma. Namun kini senyum itu enggan tersungging untuk Hiruma, dan entah kapan senyum itu kembali mau tersungging untuk Hiruma. Ikkyu menatap senyuman itu, senyum yang tidak sepenuhnya terisi kehangatan.

"Ada apa, Mamori-chan?" tanya Ikkyu tiba-tiba. Mamori mengerutkan alis.

"Apa? Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mamori datar. Mamori tidak mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Ikkyu tersebut. Ikkyu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, katakan saja, agar hatimu tidak terlalu terbebani," ucap Ikkyu seraya meninggalkan Mamori dan kembali ke lapangan. Mamori menunduk. _Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya padamu, Ikkyu-kun…_

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Pemuda berambut _blonde-spike_ itu berdiri di tengah lapangan dan terus berteriak kepada pemuda-pemuda lainnya agar menggunakan kekuatan penuh walau dalam latihan. Saat pemuda itu sudah berteriak 'HUT!', maka matanya hanya tertuju pada Receiver atau Runningback yang akan menerima lemparannya. Konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada bola dan permainan. Namun jauh di dalam otaknya, masih ada keinginan untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan matanya pada Mamori Anezaki. Itulah faktanya. Sayang, ia belum mau mengakui fakta itu.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kyoto Daigaku Amefuto Clubroom, 10:13a.m.

.

Latihan pagi untuk hari ini pun selesai, entah nanti sore akan ada latihan lagi atau tidak. Kalaupun tidak, itu berarti mereka harus melakukan latihan individu. Kalau lawannya Enma, Saikyoudai juga tidak boleh setengah-setengah.

Satu-persatu anggota klub mulai beranjak dari clubroom menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka juga tidak bisa hanya mementingkan amefuto dan mengabaikan kuliah mereka. Yang masih tinggal di dalam clubroom pun sepertinya karena mereka memang tidak ada kuliah hari ini.

"Anezaki-san, bisa tolong seduhkan teh hijauku sekalian?" ucap Taka sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Taka jadi lebih riang dari biasanya. Yamato pun tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi begitu.

"Iyaa!" jawab Mamori riang juga. Tak lama kemudian Mamori kembali dari dapur dan membawa baki berisi pesanan-pesanan para pemuda yang tak kenal lelah dalam berlatih ini.

"Emm, untuk Agon-kun, _oxygen water_, 'kan?" kata Mamori seraya menyerahkan botol air oksigen kepada Agon. Agon hanya menyambarnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Yamato-kun, _Earl Grey_, silakan!" kata Mamori riang seraya menyerahkan cangkir berisi _Earl Grey_ tersebut pada Yamato. Yamato membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah.

"Silakan teh hijaunya, Taka-kun!" Mamori menyerahkan cangkir teh hijau Taka dengan riang. Membuat Taka menjadi tersenyum riang juga, dan itu pertama kalinya Taka tersenyum seperti itu. Mamori beranjak, hanya tinggal satu cangkir lagi di atas bakinya.

"Silakan kopi hitamnya…" ucap Mamori seraya menyerahkan cangkir berisi kopi hitam tersebut kepada orang yang dimaksud. Hiruma. Hiruma hanya asyik dengan laptopnya dan tidak menghiraukan Mamori. Mamori pun meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di samping Hiruma dan segera pergi.

Mamori mengambil tasnya dan pamit meninggalkan clubroom. Setelah Mamori menutup pintu clubroom, semua mata spontan memandang ke satu sudut yang sama. Youichi Hiruma. Ketiga pasang mata itu memperhatikan Youichi Hiruma dengan cermat, seakan sedang mencari setitik debu pada tubuhnya. Entah sadar atau tidak dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Youichi Hiruma tetap membisu.

Suasana hening dan sedikit 'mencekam'. Tak dapat dipungkiri, masing-masing pemilik dari ketiga pasang mata itu menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama. Yah, faktanya tetap tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka bertiga yang berinisiatif bertanya duluan.

CREK

Hiruma meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Memecah keheningan.

Yamato menghela napasnya pelan. "Haah, baiklah, biar kumulai." Yamato angkat bicara. Hiruma melirik Yamato. Hanya sepersekian detik, lalu Hiruma kembali menatap layar Sony VAIO-nya.

"Akhirnya," ujar Taka, "ada yang memulai juga." Taka terlihat lega. Sementara itu Agon hanya melempar pandangan kalau-begitu-cepat-tanya-dia.

"Yak. Dari mana aku harus memulainya? Ehm, Hiruma?" Yamato yang biasanya percaya diri itu terlihat sedikit canggung.

Hiruma mendelik. "Apa?"

"Maaf lancang, tapi kami hanya ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Anezaki?" tanya Yamato _to the point_.

.

_What? You must be crazy to asked that question! You fuckin' wild hair!_

.

Hiruma tersenyum kecut. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertanya begitu, rambut liar sialan? Kekekeke."

"Sekedar rasa penasaran karena―" Seseorang memotong kalimat Yamato.

"Hari ini elo sama sekali nggak ngomong sama dia―pasti ada sesuatu." Agon melanjutkan kalimat Yamato yang memang sengaja dipotongnya.

Hiruma tergelak. "_Pasti ada sesuatu_? Sejak kapan elo jadi perhatian sama kehidupan pribadi gue? Kekekekekeke." Hiruma terkekeh seraya menutup laptop Sony VAIO silver kesayangannya yang ia pakai sejak awal masa SMA itu.

"Gue nggak pernah tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi elo. Gue khawatir sama _dia_," jawab Agon tenang. Membuat Yamato dan Taka hanya saling pandang karena heran. Setidaknya, hanya beberapa kali sepanjang hidupnya Agon terlihat sangat tenang seperti ini―walau bahasanya memang _agak_ kasar.

Hiruma terdiam menyeringai untuk beberapa detik. Mencoba menguji kesabaran Agon, mungkin? Namun sia-sia saja, Agon sedang dalam kondisi 'sangat tenang' hari ini. Agon terlentang di atas sofa dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang tak banyak protes. Masih menunggu jawaban dari Hiruma.

"Sudahlah Hiruma," Taka angkat bicara, "kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang terjadi antara kalian, dan kau bebas."

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada menantang.

"Karena aku―kami, tidak yakin Anezaki cukup kuat dan berkemauan untuk menceritakan masalah ini pada kami. Alasan yang simpel," jawab Taka dengan jelas. Cukup untuk membuat air muka Hiruma berubah, sedikit terdesak. Kedua bola mata Agon bergerak pelan, menunjuk Hiruma yang sedikit gelisah.

.

_Okay, then. What should I said?_

.

"Tch." Hiruma berdecak. "Masalah kecil. Masalah yang biasa terjadi pada pasangan kekasih. Kekekekeke." Hiruma terkekeh―kekeh yang dipaksakan.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Yamato antusias.

"Maaf," ujar Hiruma, "Saya menolak untuk memberikan detailnya, Tuan," canda Hiruma. Ia kembali terkekeh.

Kecubung ungu Agon mendelik tajam dari balik kacamata gelapnya. "Tak perlu basa-basi," ucap Agon seraya bangkit dari sofa. "Kau sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi masalahmu 'kan? Kau diam karena kau tak tahu harus berbuat apa." Bahasa Agon berubah menjadi bahasa polisi yang sedang menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan. Dingin dan tenang.

Hiruma diam.

"_Poker face_-mu tidak mempan padaku." Agon melipat kedua tangan berototnya menyilang di depan dada. Menanti detik-detik pengakuan Hiruma. Seperti drama polisi, adegan di mana pelaku kejahatan terpojok dan tak punya pilihan lain selain mengaku, "Maaf Pak, aku melakukannya untuk memberi makan anakku!"

Clubroom dilanda keheningan non-permanen.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

Kekeh Hiruma menggema dalam clubroom.

Kekeh setan yang mengerikan dan notabene menjijikkan itu berhasil membuat ketiga penghuni lain yang ada di clubroom ini berubah 'mood'. Membuat Yamato menjadi _cengo_, membuat Taka menutup buku di genggamannya, dan membuat Agon―sedikit―mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa yang lucu, Hiruma?" tanya Yamato dengan sisa-sisa wajah _cengo_-nya dan satu alis terangkat.

Hiruma menyunggingkan senyum ala setannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Kekekekeke. Tentu saja kalian bertiga yang lucu!"

"Hnn?" Taka memasang tampang tidak mengerti yang konyol. Membuat tawa Hiruma semakin menjadi.

"Kalian ini suka ikut cam―"

Yamato menepuk bahu Hiruma, menghentikan kalimatnya. "Kami _khawatir_, kami tidak ikut campur." Pandangan mata Yamato mengisyaratkan kalau dia serius. Hiruma hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

PLOK

Taka menepuk bukunya. "Ya, sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah tahu ada masalah. Tak perlu tahu apa masalahnya juga tak apa kan? Toh, Hiruma takkan mau menceritakan hal itu secara cuma-cuma," ujar Taka santai seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya. Raut kebingungan telah hilang dari wajahnya. "Aku pulang, aku ada janji."

Hiruma menyeringai. _Tch. Pintar juga kau, rambut panjang sialan._

Yamato pun menghela napas panjang dan melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Hiruma. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Yamato kembali duduk dan meminum _Earl Grey_-nya. Sebenarnya ia masih khawatir, namun jika Taka sudah berkata demikian, itu berarti memang tak apa-apa. Yamato melirik Hiruma yang juga sedang berkemas. _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Hiruma?_

"Hup." Taka mengangkat tasnya. "Sampai jumpa besok ," ujar Taka sembari melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

Yamato mengernyitkan alis. "Sebenarnya kau mau bertemu siapa, sih? Kok sepertinya kamu senang sekali," tanya Yamato pada sahabat dekatnya itu. Taka memang terkenal serius, cool, dan sedikit angkuh. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban jika bisa melihat seorang Taka Honjo senyum-senyum dan bersemangat. Nah, keajaiban itu muncul hari ini.

"Rahasia," jawab Taka seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Membuat Hiruma tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan membuat bulu kuduk Yamato berdiri dengan kecepatan cahaya. Yamato menebak-nebak dalam hatinya. _Jangan-jangan Taka…_

"KEEKEKEKEKEKEKE! Ada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! KEEKEKEKEKEKE!" ejek Hiruma. Taka hanya menaikkan salah satu dudut bibirnya, tersenyum kecut.

Yamato terbelalak.

_Nah! Mungkinkah Taka… dengan Karin?_

Taka melenggang keluar dari clubroom. "Sok tahu kau!" kata Taka ketus. Yamato yang seketika terbangun dari prasangka-prasangka anehnya tentang Taka langsung mengejar Taka.

"Taka, tunggu!"

Hiruma masih tergelak. "Kekekekekekek, bocah-bocah polos…" Hiruma menenteng tasnya lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu clubroom.

JIIIT

Secara insting, Hiruma berhenti.

Ia tahu. Sepasang kecubung ungu mengawasinya dengan ganas. Entah apa yang diinginkannya.

"Sampah, denger gue, kalau malem ini elo nggak ngajak dia bicara, elo bakal menyesal seumur hidup… inget itu, sampah."

Hiruma menelan ludahnya sendiri, menutup pintu, lalu berlalu menjauhi clubroom.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

_Sampah, denger gue, kalau malem ini elo nggak ngajak dia bicara, elo bakal menyesal seumur hidup… inget itu, sampah._

.

Hiruma memutar-mutar sumpitnya, mengoyak Gyoza di atas piring di depannya. Ia teringat akan kata-kata Agon di clubroom tadi.

_Mengajak si baka-aho-kuso-mane itu bicara? Bagaimana caranya?_

Hiruma melirik **salah satu** ponselnya di atas meja.

_Aku harus minta bantuan dia lagi…_

Hiruma meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan serangkaian nomor telepon. Ditekannya tombol 'call'. Nada sambung pun mulai terdengar dari ponselnya.

PIP

"Ada apa?" sahut orang di seberang telepon.

"Kau di rumah?" tanya Hiruma.

Suara di seberang telepon itu terdengar ramai. "Apa? Aku di luar, Youhi. Kau bawa kunci 'kan?"

_Tch._ "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Tak akan lama, mungkin nanti sore, atau nanti malam, kenapa? Eh!"

Samar-samar Hiruma mendengar suara seseorang yang bicara dengan orang di seberang telepon tersebut. "Tak apa. Bersenang-senanglah."

"Benar? Maaf, nanti kau kuhubungi lagi, Youhi."

KLIK

Telepon terputus.

_Sialan. Aku tidak ada kerjaan sekarang._

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kediaman Youichi Hiruma, 07:35p.m.

.

Hiruma mendengus. "Dari mana saja kau? Kau mau aku membusuk kelaparan di rumahku sendiri, ya?" bentak Hiruma. Adiknya baru saja pulang. Terlambat, tentunya. Sekarang sudah melewati jam makan malam, dan adiknya yang seharusnya sudah memasak makan malam itu kini baru pulang.

Rise Hiruma buru-buru melepas sepatunya, melempar tasnya ke sofa, lalu berlari dengan kantong-kantong besar ke dapur. "Gue 'kan belanja dulu!" Terdengar dentingan berbagai alat masak mengalun dari arah dapur. Hiruma hanya bisa berdecak. Kesal. _Kupikir di rumah sudah ada makanan, makanya tadi kau bilang pulang malam!_

"Cepat sedikit masaknya!" bentak Hiruma lagi.

"Gue 'kan bukan koki! Ah, sudahlah, sambil kau menunggu makan malammu bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Rise mulai memotong-motong daging dan sayuran.

_Bawel, as usual._ "Oke. Gue mau ngomong sama dia, tapi gue nggak tau gimana caranya!" tukas Hiruma dengan nada yang masih kesal.

"Telepon saja, ajak bertemu, bicara baik-baik." Rise mulai menumis bumbu-bumbu.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat. "Apa?"

Bau harum mulai tercium dari dapur. "Iya, coba kau telepon dia."

Hiruma sedikit mengernyitkan alis. "Tapi nggak mungkin dia mau nerima telepon gue, tadi pagi aja dia―"

"Itu kan asumsimu," ujar Rise, "dia cuma canggung. Telepon dia setelah makan malam, gue jamin, pasti diangkat." Dengan cekatan Rise mulai memasukkan daging dan sayuran ke dalam wajan.

Hiruma hanya terdiam dan memandang kosong TV Plasma yang ada di hadapannya.

"20 minutes-Teriyaki ala Rise sudah jadi!" teriak Rise seraya membawa piring-piring dari dapur. Hiruma langsung menyambar makan malamnya itu tanpa berkomentar.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kamar Mamori, 09:58p.m.

.

Mamori membolak-balik buku catatan kuliahnya, memastikan tidak ada materi yang terlewat. Mamori melirik jam mejanya. _Haah, jam sepuluh,_ keluhnya. Mamori pun menutup buku catatan kuliahnya itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk. Mamori mulai memejamkan matanya.

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus mengganggu kekhidmatan tidur Mamori. Ada telepon masuk.

Dengan enggan Mamori meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dan dengan bersungut-sungut Mamori mencoba membaca ID peneleponnya.

_Youichi Hiruma Calling _

Sontak mata Mamori kembali 'fresh' ketika ia membaca ID peneleponnya.

Mamori kebingungan. _Untuk apa orang itu meneleponku?_

Mamori menggenggam ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. Perlahan ia menekan sebuah tombol, lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Mamori menelan ludah. "Ha… halo?"

Hiruma menarik napas panjang di seberang telepon. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Eh? Ti… tidak… ada apa?" tanya Mamori agak canggung.

"Aku berterima kasih kau sudah mau mengangkat teleponku, kuso-mane. Apa besok kau ada acara? Aku ingin bicara…"

"Apa? Be… besok sepulang kuliah aku akan pergi bersama ibuku ke Osaka selama seminggu…" jawab Mamori terbata.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat. "Begitu, ya… Kekekeke…" Nada kekecewaan terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Setelah kau kembali, bisa 'kan?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"I… iya… bisa…"

"Kau akan kutelepon lagi minggu depan…" Suara Hiruma terdengar melembut. "Aku rindu suaramu…"

KAAATTS

Mamori bisa merasakan seketika itu wajahnya memerah. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. _Kenapa dia berkata begitu, sih?_

Suara gemerisik kembali terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Mamori? Sudah ya… tidurlah yang nyenyak…"

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Telepon pun terputus.

.

_Gawat, malam ini aku takkan bisa tidur…_

.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira : TSUZUKU—

.

**Author's Cuap-cuap! :D**

Today's special update, Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' 2nd Lesson : How to Understand Your Girlfriend

Truly, I'm so—

—speechless.

.

_Kita. Manusia._

_Merangkak horizontal melawan arus vertikal._

_Merambat di suatu medium tak terjangkau._

_Dimensi keempat nan abadiah._

_Sang Waktu._

_Pada akhirnya kita acap kali mendagi Sang Kala._

_Berupaya menggamit kulminasi di alam fana ini._

_Kita hanya tidak sadar._

_Padahal Sang Waktu secara eksplisit menyiagakan sabitnya di belakang leher kita._

_Secara gradual mengikis masa hidup kita._

_Sementara kita, tenggelam dalam hiprokisi dan ego._

_Ya, semua ini adalah aksioma._

_Karena kita tak dapat memungkirinya, fakta absolut—_

—_bahwa Sang Waktu akan memusnahkan kita semua._

.

**Happy 1****st**** Anniversary** for me as an Author at !

Yup, hari ini genap satu tahun saya menghuni Wonderland tersembunyi ini :D

Berarti, sudah 1 tahun juga saya _memperkosa_ fandom ES21 dgn fic" abal binti nista saya XD

Tapi saya sungguh bersyukur :3

1 tahun berlalu, bukan berarti saya berhenti sampai sini. Saya belum membuat gebrakan nih! XD

'GEBRAKAN' fic for ES21 fandom, coming soon .. KEKEKEKEKEKEKE XDDD

Umm, maaf kalo chap 2 ini nggak asik, soalnya HiruMamo lagi dalam masa pendinginan (_ _) tapi chap 3 bakal panas lagi kok! XD tunggu aja! XDD

Makasih buat yg udah baca, apalagi yg menyempatkan diri mereview~ Danke schon~ ^ ^

.

**Answer for Previous Review! :D**

_**Nicha Fhia **_: Waah.. sankyuu~ :D

_**Pucca-Pucca-Pucca **_: Tebakanku sih, Hiruma gengsi aja kalo orang" tau dia pacaran :/ Yah, dia kan gengsian banget. Kasian Mamo, serasa nggak diaku ;_;

_**Hikari Kou Minami **_: Ohoho~ Iya, si Suzu tuh ampe mecahin celengan cuma garagara pengen nguntitin HiruMamo ._.

_**diangel **_: Suzu bela-belain mecahin celengan u.u Ah, iya DX Hiru emang nggak peka DX

_**Mitama134666 **_: Aa~ sankyuu neesan~ X3

_**DarkAngelYouichi **_: Salam kenal! :D Ahaha, nggak ada kata telat kok untuk menyempatkan diri RnR :D

_**Iin cka you-nii **_: Ahaha, hai iin-chan~ ;D Iya nih, Suzu juga bete gara" Hiru! DX Hiru penjahat wanita! DX *lha?*

_**just reader 'Monta **_: Nggak ada kata telat kok X3 Ah, saya aja nggak bisa ngebayanginnya ._.

_**Risha Ichigo **_: Yup! Sankyuu~ ;)

_**Riiharu Sakura **_: Ahaha, kalo Riharu jadi Rise Haruma dong! XDD

_**undine-yaha **_: Aa~ Danke schon! :D Huuh, susah emang, saya pun tak bias lepas dari ke-OOC-an ;_;

_**Natsuno Yurie Uchiha **_: Aa~ sankyuu :D Oke sip, saya bakal bikin Hiru frustasi + depresi XDD

_**Ahzer rako0n **_: Boleh dong ;) Aa~ jangan, nanti saya dikeroyok readers lain kalo bikin Hiru sekarat lagi XD

_**Raiha Laf Qyaza **_: Um.. Nggak tau juga mau saya putusin apa nggak XDa makasiih~ :3

_**Scarlett Yukarin **_: Aa~ saya juga selalu OOC loh ._. chapter ini juga OOC MAX! ._. Um, saya nggak begitu ngerti esensi lalala tapi sankyuu MAX~! :Da

RnR fic saya yg lain yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^ ^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan ! XD]

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb search : Karin Lighthalzen

-twitter : bontalotte

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost ! **


	3. 3rd Lesson: Waiting and Return

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Bonus Chapter From Saikyoudai's Side Story**

.

Genre : Romance-Drama-and maybe Angst [tetep ngga ngerti genre X'Da]

Rated : T

Pairing : HiruMamo [Minor Pairing : Taka X OC]

Chapter : 3 of 4

Author alert : bahasa gaul, bad English, gaje, abal, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, lebay, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca, jangan lupa review yak! X'D

_**Lyrics**_ : _Telepon Kamu by Soul ID, Tunggu Kamu by Author (plesetan lagu sebelah)_

.

_An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic,_

_**Learn to Say 'BROKE UP'**_

by Uni-hime Karin Scarlet

.

**3rd Lesson : Waiting and Return**

.

**WARNING!**

**Contains OC, song lyrics, and maybe more OOC than my previous fic. If you hate OC or OOC, don't read this *weird* fic.**

.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Mamori duduk termenung di dalam _Shinkanzen_ yang menuju ke Osaka. Safir biru milik Mamori terlihat berkantung, walaupun hanya samar-samar karena tertutup _make-up_. Benar saja, malam tadi Mamori tak bisa tidur setelah Hiruma meneleponnya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Rasa bersalah menghantui dirinya. Mungkin Hiruma memang tidak terlihat sedih, namun tetap saja hati Mamori gundah. _Apakah keputusanku ini benar?_ batinnya.

"Mamo? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Mami Anezaki kepada anak gadisnya itu.

Mamori tersenyum dipaksakan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu."

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kyoto Daigaku Amefuto Clubroom, 08:44a.m.

.

Hiruma mengelap AK-47 kesayangannya di pojok ruangan. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini dia malas sekali. Padahal kemarin dia yang bersungut-sungut memerintahkan semuanya berlatih sampai sore karena mereka akan bertanding melawan Enma Daigaku lagi. Biasanya saat ia sedang sendirian di dalam _clubroom_ seperti ini, seseorang akan datang, memberinya kopi hitam kesukaannya, lalu mengobrol tak tentu arah. Namun hari ini _clubroom_ benar-benar sepi. Tak ada manajer yang datang pagi-pagi untuk membersihkan _clubroom_. Tak ada manajer yang mencatat seluruh hasil latihan dan meniupkan peluit di lapangan sebagai asisten pelatih. Tak ada manajer yang sibuk membuat minuman dan membalut luka para pemain yang bergelimpangan di _clubroom_ setelah berlatih keras. Manajer itu takkan ada di sini, sampai satu minggu ke depan.

CKLEK

Agon memasuki _clubroom_ dalam diam. Emerald hijau Hiruma bertatapan dengan kecubung ungu Agon. Hanya dengan bertatapan mata saja mereka bisa saling mengerti apa maksud masing-masing. Hiruma tahu Agon ingin dia bicara, namun Hiruma tetap membisu. Bagi Hiruma, berbicara dengan Agon hanya akan membuang-buang energi tanpa hasil yang berarti. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam diam sampai seluruh pemain inti klub _amefuto_ Saikyoudai masuk ke dalam _clubroom_.

"Kemarin itu Taka ada janji dengan siapa sih?" Yamato membuka pembicaraan. Rupanya ia sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

Taka menatap lurus buku dalam genggamannya. "Dengan seseorang yang tak perlu kau tahu siapa," jawab Taka datar. Hari ini Taka sudah kembali seperti _image_ Taka yang biasanya: dingin, _cool_, dan sedikit angkuh. Entah karena ingin _jaim_ saja, atau memang ada masalah. Yamato tak membalas ucapan Taka. Bingung mau membalas apa. Yamato mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi seisi _clubroom_ seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Oh iya," ujar Yamato, "hari ini Anezaki-san absen ya?" Sontak seluruh mata tertuju pada Yamato.

Ikkyu mendengus. "Apaan sih? Yamato kangen Mamori_-chan_ nih ceritanya?" tanya Ikkyu seraya mendelik dengan tatapan apa-maksud-lo?

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tanpa adanya Anezaki, ruangan ini benar-benar terasa sepi, ya. Biasanya setelah latihan dia sudah _stand by_ di sini." Yamato menjelaskan.

"Singkatnya," ujar Taka, "tanpa sadar kita sudah terikat dengannya."

_Keekekekeke,_ kekeh Hiruma dalam hati. _Tentu saja, dia 'kan baka-mane kita semua…_

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

"HATSYII!"

"Loh, Mamo sedang flu?" tanya Mami Anezaki pada anak gadisnya.

"Tidak kok Bu, mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakan Mamo di luar sana," jawab Mamori sambil mengusap hidungnya.

Mami Anezaki mengelus punggung putrinya. "Maaf ya Mamo, gara-gara Ibu kau jadi meninggalkan kuliahmu dan aktivitasmu di klub _amefuto_…"

Mamori mengecup pipi ibunya yang sudah berkeriput. "Tak apa, Bu. Minggu ini Mamo cuma ada tiga kuliah kok, lagipula Mamo juga butuh _refreshing_. Menjadi manajer klub juga melelahkan dan bikin jenuh." Mamori menciumi tangan ibunya.

"Terima kasih ya, putriku yang cantik," ujar Mami Anezaki sambil mengelus kepala anak gadisnya.

"Ah Ibu, bisa saja." Mamori tersenyum lembut, lalu memeluk Ibu yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa menemani ibunya ke rumah kakeknya di Osaka. Maklum, setelah neneknya meninggal, kakeknya hidup sendirian, walaupun Bibi Mamori datang setiap hari. Mamori juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Kakek satu-satunya itu.

_Satu minggu, mungkin takkan terasa lama…_ Mamori membatin.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kyoto Daigaku Amefuto Clubroom, 05:28p.m.

.

Hari mulai beranjak gelap. Hiruma yang hari ini sedang _pundung_ karena Mamori tak hadir memaksa yang lainnya untuk mengakhiri latihan pukul lima sore. Biasanya kalau lawannya Enma Daigaku Hiruma takkan berhenti _gogorowokan_ sampai angin malam membelai mereka.

Satu hari tanpa Mamori senagai manajer ternyata lumayan berat bagi mereka semua. Mereka harus membuat minum mereka sendiri, atau mengambil handuk sendiri, mengobati luka sendiri, membereskan _clubroom_ sendiri. (Catatan: yang membersihkan clubroom hanya Ikkyu, yang lain seperti biasa hanya membereskan loker masing-masing)

"Kemarin kamu jadi bicara dengan Anezaki?" Yamato tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Hiruma dan langsung _nyeplos_.

"Nggak," jawab Hiruma seperlunya.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau masalahmu menggantung seperti ini?" Yamato membalas dengan nada serius.

_Tch. Why are you so noisy, fuckin' wild hair? _"Gue nunggu saat yang tepat. Toh dia juga sudah setuju untuk bicara empat mata sepulangnya dia dari Osaka. Kekekeke."

"Hmm… Boleh aku mengutarakan prediksi absolutku?" tukas Yamato dengan tatapan dan senyuman percaya dirinya yang khas.

"Hm? Silakan saja," jawab Hiruma malas.

"Prediksi absolutku, kau dan dia akan baik-baik saja." Senyum Yamato mengembang.

Hiruma menyeringai seraya berlalu. _I don't want to say this but, thank you, fuckin' wild hair, kekeke._

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kediaman Youichi Hiruma, 07:17p.m.

.

"Gimana, Hiyou?" Rise langsung menyapa kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Kau ini kalau nanya yang jelas, apanya yang gimana?" Hiruma balik bertanya.

"Maksud gue masalah elo sama pacar lo." Rise memperjelas.

Hiruma mendengus. "Gue belum ketemu dia. Semalam gue telepon, tapi dia mau pergi ke Osaka. Terpaksa gue nunggu sampai dia pulang," jelas Hiruma seraya menyalakan TV Plasma-nya.

"Hmm… Berapa lama?"

"Satu minggu."

Rise dan Hiruma sama-sama terdiam. Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara teriakan dari _channel_ TV yang sedang menyiarkan film pembunuhan.

BLETAKK

Hiruma menjitak Rise. "Satu minggu itu lama tau!"

Rise meringis kesakitan. "Ya gue tau lo kesal karena lama, tapi nggak usah mukul gue gitu dong!" Bentakan Rise membuat Hiruma terdiam.

PUK

Hiruma menepuk kepala Rise tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya lagi.

_Dasar, dari dulu elo paling nggak bisa bilang maaf… Khukhu._

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Lagi-lagi malam ini Hiruma hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang polos tanpa bisa terpejam. Menunggu satu hari terasa seperti menunggu satu tahun. Baru satu hari saja Hiruma tidak tahan, bagaimana kalau harus tujuh hari? Bisa mati jamuran dia…

Hiruma melirik kalender setiap ia berhasil melewatkan satu hari tanpa Mamori. Dengan hati yang cenat-cenut dan wajah yang galau, Hiruma menghitung sisa hari, jam, menit, dan detik yang ia perlukan untuk menunggu. Menunggu apa? Menunggu pasokan senjata baru yang dipesan oleh Pak Kepsek dibawah perintahnya? Itu juga salah satunya sih, tapi tentu saja yang paling dinantinya adalah Mamori. Entah sudah berapa kali Yamato memergokinya sedang menggalau—duduk di pojokan bersama Akaba sambil menatap layar ponsel diiringi petikan gitar Akaba.

Satu hari…

Tiga hari…

_Mengapa tak bosannya ku bicara denganmu?_

_1 menit, 2 menit, 3 menit denganmu._

Eh, salah lirik.

_Mengapa tak bosannya ku menunggu dirimu?_

_1 hari, 2 hari, 3 hari menunggu._

_Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu kamu._

Lagu itulah yang mengiringi kegalauan Hiruma di hari ketiga ia menanti gadis _auburn_ itu. Yang menyanyikannya? Tentu saja Akaba. Suara Akaba yang lebih 'dahsyat' dari petikan gitarnya membuat peluh menetes dan roma merinding.

Lima hari…

Enam hari…

Tujuh hari…

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kamar Hiruma, 11:10p.m.

.

Hiruma menatap layar **salah satu** ponselnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Mamori. Hiruma menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap, namun sejak tadi tak ada SMS maupun telepon masuk. Entah kenapa Hiruma segan untuk SMS atau telepon duluan, dia masih sedikit bingung. _Apa yang akan kukatakan nanti setelah bertemu dengannya? _batin Hiruma.

.

Kamar Mamori, waktu yang sama.

Mamori merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berbalut _bed cover_ hangat berwarna _beige_ miliknya. Cukup lelah ia hari ini. Perjalanan pulang dari Osaka ke Tokyo memang tidak terlampau jauh jika menggunakan _Shinkanzen_, namun hari ini Ibu Mamori memaksa Mamori untuk menemaninya berbelanja di beberapa tempat. Alhasil mereka baru sampai rumah pukul 9.30 tadi dan Mamori langsung _tepar_.

Mamori menatap layar ponselnya. Sepi. Hari ini lagu _Angels Cry_ dari _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ sama sekali tidak mengalun dari ponsel Mamori. Seharian ini tak ada telepon, hanya beberapa SMS dari teman-teman sejurusannya yang memberitahukan tugas dari dosen. _Tidak ada telepon masuk_, keluhnya. Sebenarnya Mamori selama tujuh hari ini menunggu nama Youichi Hiruma muncul di _display_ ponselnya. Mamori belum berani untuk mengirim SMS atau menelepon duluan.

_Besok saja, deh…_ gumam Hiruma dan Mamori bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Kyoto Daigaku, 06:58a.m.

.

KRINCING

Mamori mengeluarkan kunci _clubroom_ dari sakunya. Kunci itu digantung dengan kunci rumah dan kunci kamar Mamori di satu gantungan kunci yang sama. Gantungan tengkorak abu-abu bermahkota ratu yang besar. Mamori pun memasuki _clubroom_ dengan perlahan seperti orang yang mau mencuri. Ruangan yang gelap membuat Mamori berinisiatif membuka gorden agar cahaya mentari pagi bisa masuk. Itulah hal yang paling pertama Mamori lakukan setiap pagi di _clubroom_.

Mamori menyimpan tasnya di atas meja seperti biasa. Ia mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja itu. Karena Mamori mendapati namanya tercantum di kertas itu, Mamori pun langsung mengambil dan membacanya.

_**Selamat datang kembali, Mamori-chan! \^o^/**_

_**7 hari tanpa Mamori-chan benar-benar jadi siksaan untuk kami! Kami harus melakukan segalanya sendiri di saat kami sedang kelelahan. Tapi kami jadi tahu betapa beratnya tugas Mamori-chan sebagai manajer!**_

_**Tetap semangat ya, Mamori-chan!**_

_**Oh iya, selama tujuh hari ini aku yang membersihkan ruangan ini lho :9**_

_**P.S. : kedatangan Mamo-chan tidak boleh disambut dengan ruangan yang kotor, jadi aku sudah membersihkannya kemarin :9**_

_**Ikkyu**_

Mamori tertawa kecil setelah membaca surat itu. Surat konyol yang seharusnya hanya ditulis oleh anak TK atau SD. Ikkyu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Namun Mamori sama sekali tak merasa begitu. Mamori menghentikan tawanya. _Terima kasih, Ikkyu-kun…_

Merasa akan menyakiti hati Ikkyu jika ia membersihkan _clubroom_, Mamori meletakkan kembali sapunya dan beralih menuju meja komputer. Ia ingat tugasnya yang terakhir sebelum kejadian di Melodia L'arcobaleno Café, mengedit data pertandingan Enma vs Oujou. Mamori memutar video data Enma vs Oujou editannya sambil menunggu, barangkali ada yang bisa ditangkapnya.

Dalam bosannya, tiba-tiba Mamori terpikir sesuatu.

_Aku adalah manajer klub amefuto Kyoto Daigaku. Pekerjaanku di atas lapangan, di bench, maupun clubroom ialah membantu kapten atau pelatih serta menganalisis data pertandingan dan menyejahterakan [?] para pemain. Seharusnya aku mengutamakan profesionalitas dalam bekerja, dan tidak menyangkut pautkan perasaan. Ya, seharusnya aku tidak datang kesiangan dan malas-malasan hanya karena hubunganku dengan Youichi sedang tidak baik. Ya, benar…_

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

PLOP

Hiruma melangkah malas menuju _clubroom_ sambil mengunyah permen karet mint kesukaannya. Wajah Hiruma terlihat semakin aneh dengan kerutan-kerutan dan bintik-bintik hitam di wajah [?]. Entah apa yang sudah Hiruma rencanakan saat ia bertemu dengan Mamori nanti. Yang pasti, mereka tidak akan langsung bicara serius.

KRINCING

Hiruma mengeluarkan kunci _clubroom_ dari sakunya yang tergantung dengan belasan kunci mencurigakan lain. Kunci-kunci itu digantung di satu gantungan kunci yang sama. Gantungan tengkorak abu-abu bemahkota raja yang besar. Hiruma hampir memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang kunci saat ia menyadari pintu itu tidak terkunci.

CKLEK

Hiruma membuka kenop pintu _clubroom_ tanpa ragu dan mendapati sebuah kunci di dalam lubang kunci pintu bagian dalam. Gantungan tengkorak abu-abu besar bermahkota ratu tergantung di sana. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Pagi juga kau, _kuso-mane_, kekeke," ucap Hiruma seraya meletakkan tas hitamnya di atas sofa. Ia letakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang, menunggu jawaban dari _kuso-mane_ yang disapanya.

"Sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai manajer, benar 'kan, kapten?" balas Mamori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer.

Hiruma duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Profesionalitas." Hiruma melebarkan seringainya.

"Kapten," ujar Mamori, "bisa tolong, kunciku?" pinta Mamori sambil menunjuk pintu bahkan tanpa menoleh. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan itu, ia jadi hapal keadaan geografis ruangan itu. Padahal, selama ini Mamori tidak seprefeksionis itu. Tanpa keberatan Hiruma mengambil kunci yang tergantung di pintu dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kunci _clubroom_ miliknya. Sejauh ini kunci _clubroom_ ada tiga, satu disimpan Hiruma, satu disimpan Mamori, dan yang satu lagi menjadi simpanan seksi sarana kampus.

"Tangkap, _baka-mane_!" Hiruma melemparkan kunci itu pada Mamori. Mamori yang sedari tadi sepertinya tidak ingin melihat Hiruma, terpaksa menoleh karena harus menangkap kunci itu.

CRING

Mamori menangkapnya dengan sempurna, walau hampir meleset.

"Hei, yang ini kunci milikmu, kapten, bukan milikku!" protes Mamori setelah melihat belasan kunci di genggamannya.

"Salah lempar, kekeke." Kali ini Hiruma menghampiri Mamori, memberikan kunci milik Mamori dengan lembut, tidak dengan lemparan kasar seperti tadi. Mereka berdua saling mengulurkan tangan. Terlihat dua gantungan tengkorak yang besar. Waktu itu Mamori sengaja mencari gantungan yang sepasang, sementara Hiruma yang memilihkan bentuknya. Tercapailah keinginan mereka berdua, Mamori ingin gantungan yang sepasang, Hiruma ingin yang bentuk kelelawar, namun karena tidak ketemu ia memutuskan untuk membeli gantungan yang berbentuk tengkorak. Sepasang tengkorak abu-abu dengan mahkota raja dan ratu, cukup pantas untuk melambangkan Hiruma dan Mamori.

Hiruma mengambil kunci miliknya di tangan kanan Mamori dengan tangan kirinya, sementara itu tangan kanannya yang memegang kunci milik Mamori tidak bergeming. Hiruma menyeringai. Rupanya ia menunggu Mamori mengambilnya sendiri dari tangannya. Tanpa ragu Mamori pun melangkah maju sedikit. Hiruma mengikuti gerakan Mamori dan menunduk sedikit saat Mamori mengambil kunci dari tangannya.

"Pulang latihan, di apartemenku, kugantungkan kuncinya di situ," bisik Hiruma tepat di samping telinga Mamori.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Apartemen Hiruma, 03:48.p.m.

.

Mamori berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar apartemen Hiruma. Berkali-kali Mamori ingin mengetuk dan memencet belnya, namun entah kenapa tangannya terasa berat. Sudah lima belas menit ia mematung dengan menggenggam kunci kamar apartemen yang Hiruma berikan padanya tadi pagi.

_Hhh... Untuk apa coba dari tadi aku berdiri mematung di sini?_

Mamori mengulurkan tangannya, menatap pintu _ebony_ putih yang bergagang keemasan itu, lalu memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang kunci. Mamori menghela napas lalu memutar kunci itu perlahan.

KLIK

_Ya, aku berhasil_, batin Mamori. Mamori pun mendorong gagang keemasan itu. Pintu putih menuju neraka [?] itu terkuak lebar. Mamori melangkah pasti ke dalam neraka [?] milik Hiruma itu. Mamori sudah tahu benar bagaimana Hiruma, jadi ia sudah tidak kaget saat melihat kamar apartemen Hiruma yang begitu _luxurious_. Namun Mamori tetap saja tidak tahu jebakan apa yang Hiruma pasang di rumahnya. Karena itu Mamori melangkah dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Ternyata rumah Hiruma tidak seburuk yang Mamori bayangkan. Saat berdiri di luar tadi Mamori sudah membayangkan rumah Hiruma yang begitu gelap, suram, berantakan, dan penuh dengan benda-benda aneh serta berbahaya. Namun Mamori bisa dibilang salah besar. Rumah kecil [?] Hiruma itu begitu bersih, seluruh benda tertata rapi, dan tidak terlihat benda-benda aneh serta berbahaya yang Mamori bayangkan.

Apartemen Hiruma yang cukup luas itu tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah-rumah orang kaya biasa, walaupun memang terlihat 'Hiruma banget'. Yang terlihat tepat di depan mata Mamori adalah lorong dengan lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang terkesan sedikit menyeramkan, lorong itu terhubung langsung dengan ruang utama atau ruang TV.

_Dia nggak punya ruang tamu? Yah, memang 'dia banget' sih…_

Mamori melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam ruang utama yang cukup luas. Di ruangan itu terlihat TV Plasma seukuran _home theatre_ dengan sebuah sofa setengah lingkaran di depannya. Di sudut lain ruangan itu terdapat rak-rak buku dan lemari-lemari yang entah apa isinya—dan pasti tidak ada yang mau tahu. Hiruma mempunyai banyak buku aneh dan tebal, salah satunya berjudul "How to Drive Our Soul to Hell".

Mamori pun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan barang-barang lain yang ada di sana, ia tanpa ragu melangkah menuju sebuah pintu hitam legam, dengan gambar 'sangar' Devil Bat tergantung di sana.

_Seratus persen aku yakin ini pasti kamar Youichi._

Mamori mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih kenop pintu hitam itu.

_Tunggu, dia 'kan nggak bilang aku boleh masuk ke kamarnya…_

**Masuk, Mamo bodoh! Masuk saja!**

_Jangan!_

CKLEK

Haah, ternyata rasa penasaran Mamori yang terdalam lagi-lagi memengaruhinya untuk melakukan hal-hal maksiat [?]. Pintu hitam legam yang—bodohnya—tidak terkunci itu kini terkuak lebar, memperlihatkan sudut-sudut kamar Hiruma. Mamori—dengan entengnya—tanpa ragu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar terlarang [?] itu.

Tidak seperti yang Mamori bayangkan, kamar itu sepi, hanya terisi sebuah _personal bed_, sebuah meja kerja dengan kursinya, dan sebuah lemari. Tidak begitu _luxurious_, eh? Sepotong pakaian tergeletak di atas _personal bed_ yang terlihat cukup mahal itu. Mamori menghampirinya.

_Hm?_

Sepotong _legging_ hitam, rok _jeans_ pendek, serta _T-shirt_ putih tergeletak di atas _bed cover_ biru yang terlihat lembut itu.

Mamori terbelalak.

DRAP DRAP

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mamori langsung berlari keluar kamar itu, dan keluar dari apartemen Hiruma tanpa menutup pintunya. Perih. Dada Mamori perih. Mamori tak dapat memikirkan apapun selain apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi.

.

_Nggak, nggak mungkin… tadi itu 'kan pakaian perempuan! Di kamar Youichi? Nggak, mustahil…_

_._

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira : TSUZUKU—

**Author's Sundanese Dictionary~! XD**

**Pundung **: Ngambek

**Gogorowokan **: Teriak-teriak

**Tepar **: Kelelahan

**Author's Cuap-cuap ! :D**

Haloo~ Apa kabar semua? Masih betah membaca fanfiksi yg semakin abal ini? :/ Untuk yg masih betah membaca, yg meninggalkan jejak juga, terima kasih banyak yaa! Maaf tidak bisa disebut satu-persatu! Chapter depan fanfiksi abal ala sinetron ini tamat ;_; Jadi author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum terlambat!

_Oh iya, chap ini special update for **Fitria-lyss di Fidelina**'s birthday! :D Happy bornday, pipiit~ X3 Semoga bisa terus menulis karya yg amazing~! X3_

Author nggak akan bicara banyak, untuk yg meninggalkan jejak di chap lalu, sudah dibalas lewat PM bagi yg punya akun, bagi yg tidak punya akun dan yg males login, ini balasannya:

_**DarkAngelYouichi**_: Err.. saya juga nggak tau kamu mimpi apa ._. #plak Ja-jangan panggil senpai! DX

_**Akachi males login**_: Nggak tau ni, seneng aja rasanya kayak yg udah lamaa gitu di FFn+FESI ;_; Maap chap ini nggak menggila ;_; *sujud*

_**Mitama 13466**_: Apa mitanee? :3 #mbales panggilan Are? Buat hiru ngejar" mamo? Jangaan DX Nanti hiru tepar ;w; #ditendang

_**just reader 'Monta**_: Pokoknya chap kemaren banyak yg kesambet, abaikan saja ._.

_**AeonFlux15**_: Hyaaaa~! Se-segitunyakah? ;_; Ta-tapi makasih ;_; I-iya dong, hiru pasti sayang mamo ;_;

_**shiroyue**_: Salam kenal juga yue! :D Maksih yaa udah mau baca fic abal ini ;_; SSS jangan dibaca, lebih abal soalnya ;_; #jah

_**zee rasetsu**_: Silakan! :D Makasih banget udah mau baca ;_; 'Kan ceritanya waktu SSS itu si adek tinggalnya misah sama hiru, jadi ngak diliatin XD #ngeles Padahal bapaknya hiru mau jenguk waktu hiru sekarat, masa adenya nggak ya, jahat ih rise ._. #ditusuk rise

.

Sebelum diakhiri, saatnya **Kuis Ceria**! XD

**[1]** Siapakah cewek beruntung yang berhasil membuat Taka super OOC? (padahal author udah nulis dengan jelas, tapi nggak ada yg sadar ;_;)

**[2]** Pakaian siapa yang dilihat Mamori di _kamar Hiruma_?

Ada hadiah menarik bagi reader yg berhasil menjawab dengan benar kuis ceria ini! XD Keekekekeke~

RnR fic saya yg lain yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^ ^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan ! XD]

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb search : Karin Lighthalzen

-twitter : bontalotte

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost !**


	4. 4th Lesson: Way to Say It

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Bonus Chapter From Saikyoudai's Side Story**

.

Genre : Romance-Drama-and maybe Angst [tetep ngga ngerti genre X'Da]

Rated : T

Pairing : HiruMamo [Minor Pairing : Taka X OC]

Chapter : 4 of 4

Author alert : bahasa gaul, bad English, gaje, abal, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, lebay, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca, jangan lupa review yak! X'D

_**Lyrics**_ : _It's Not Over _by_ Secondhand Serenade_

.

_An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic,_

_**Learn to Say 'BROKE UP'**_

by Uni-hime Karin Scarlet

.

**4th [last] Lesson : Way to Say It**

.

**WARNING!**

**Contains OC, song lyrics, and maybe more OOC than my previous fic. If you hate OC or OOC, don't read this *weird* fic.**

.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Apartemen Hiruma, 04:10p.m.

.

"Haah… haah…"

Mamori terus berlari menerjang kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor apartemen. Hari itu akan ada kunjungan salah satu orang penting Jepang—menurut spanduk di depan apartemen, karena itulah semua orang di apartemen itu sibuk. Mamori sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keluhan orang-orang yang merasa _tersenggol_ oleh Mamori. Sekarang Mamori hanya ingin keluar, keluar dan takkan kembali lagi.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Rise Hiruma melangkah santai menuju kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai lima. Barang belanjaan yang hari ini dibawanya cukup banyak dan berat, namun Rise tetap memilih menggunakan tangga ketimbang menggunakan _lift_. Menurut Rise _lift_ atau eskalator itu tidak sehat. _Yah, hitung-hitung latihan_, pikirnya.

DRT DRT DRT DRT

Ponsel milik Rise bergetar. Rise berusaha meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Tangannya sedikit sulit bergerak karena membawa banyak kantung plastik yang berat. Setelah berhasil mengambil ponselnya, Rise buru-buru membuka pesan yang masuk.

_**From: Taka**_

_**Subject: Gomen**_

_**Rii, maaf, kemarin aku hanya kaget. Aku tidak marah padamu.**_

Langkah Rise terhenti sejenak saat ia membaca pesan itu. Pesan dari pria yang menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya selama sebulan ini. Taka Honjo. Ya. Selama ini Rise-lah yang _cukup _berhasil membuat Taka _kesengsem _dan berubah kepribadian. Sejatinya, Rise bukanlah tipe gadis yang disukai Taka. Namun kelihaian Rise untuk membuat 'karakter luar' yang menutupi karakter aslinya berhasil _menipu _Taka. Rise memang menyukai Taka, tapi Rise tidak pernah secara sengaja memakai 'karakter luar' untuk menarik hati Taka. Hanya saja Rise sudah terbiasa begitu jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Sang 'putri setan' belajar mengontrol karakternya karena ia tidak mau mencolok seperti kakaknya.

Sayangnya kemarin sang putri kelepasan memakai karakter aslinya karena ada preman-preman payah yang menggodanya. Alhasil Taka _shock_ melihat Rise memainkan pisau di tangannya sambil mengancam para preman itu. Saat itu Taka langsung meninggalkan Rise begitu saja. Rise hampir menangis karenanya. Untungnya Rise adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka berpikir positif. Ternyata Taka meminta maaf padanya.

Rise tersenyum tipis. "Kau memang pria baik, Taka."

Rise memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya, ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Taka nanti, setelah sampai di rumah. Rise kembali melangkah dengan penuh semangat.

BRUKK

Rise menabrak—ditabrak—seseorang di tikungan koridor lantai dua. Sepertinya orang itu sangat terburu-buru. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang tersebut karena telah menabrak sang putri setan.

"Eh, mata lo dibuka nggak sih? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat—"

Orang yang menabrak Rise melirik Rise sekilas, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali melesat menuju tangga. Yang bisa Rise lihat hanya seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ dengan mata biru safir yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru langit.

"Anezaki Mamori?"

_Enggak, mustahil, kenapa orang itu ada di sini? Masa' dia…? Sial!_

Rise bingung. Rise merasa ia harus mengejar Mamori, namun di sisi lain ia sedang dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan dengan beberapa kantung plastik besar di genggamannya. Hipotesa-hipotesa aneh mulai berbaris dalam otak Rise. Sebenarnya Rise hampir jarang ikut campur dalam masalah kakaknya. Namun Rise juga merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah ikut andil dalam masalah kali ini. Baginya, kakaknya adalah segalanya. Rise tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Youichi Hiruma. Dan kali ini Rise ingin kakaknya bahagia.

"_For devil's sake, I must do this_!" teriak Rise seraya berlari mengejar aroma tubuh Mamori yang mulai memudar. Punggung Mamori sudah tak terjangkau lagi oleh kedua kristal zamrud milik Rise. Rise melakukan _dash_ tercepatnya sambil membawa kantung-kantung gempal di genggaman.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Rise menemukan gadis berambut _auburn_ itu. Kecepatan gadis _auburn_ itu mulai menurun rupanya. Rise memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan mempercepat _dash_-nya. Sayangnya kantung-kantung besar itu begitu mengganggu. Sebenarnya Rise bisa saja meninggalkan kantung-kantung itu di sembarang tempat. Toh, Rise bisa belanja lagi ke supermarket. Dengan buku ancaman semuanya pasti beres. Itu kalau tadi Rise belanja dengan menggunakan buku ancaman, _untungnya_ tidak. Kali ini Rise berbelanja dengan uang buah keringatnya sendiri.

Hasil kerja sambilan—menjadi pegawai toko buku—dan hasil _malak_ tentunya.

"_Dammit!_ Kalau aja aku bisa menitipkan kantung-kantung ini pada seseorang! Ah—"

Kedua kristal zamrud Rise nampaknya menangkap seseorang yang tepat. Pria berkemeja hitam dengan topi mirip topi satpam sedang berjalan menuju Rise—tepatnya menuju _lift_ di belakang Rise. Otomatis Rise sedikit memperlambat larinya begitu sosok sang satpam mendekat. Lucunya sang satpam sedang sibuk dengan kertas di genggamannya, sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari _terjangan_ Rise. Ia bahkan nggak _ngeh_ dengan teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang panik melihat Rise.

Rise menarik napas seperti orang yang sedang mengikuti lomba atletik. Bersiap untuk mencapai _finish_-nya dan berteriak kencang. Sang satpam masih juga nggak _ngeh_ bahwa ada seorang gadis yang akan menerjangnya.

"Pamaan! Awaas!" teriak Rise sembari bersiap mengerem. Satpam itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sepuluh meter di depannya, dan semakin mendekat.

"Hah?" Dengan wajah bingung satpam itu mengambil posisi menyambut terjangan Rise. Seperti seorang Ayah yang hendak menyambut pelukan putrinya.

PUK

Badan Rise membentur badan satpam itu. Pelan. Hanya seperti pesawat kertas meembentur badan. Hampir tak terasa. Untunglah Rise mengerem tepat pada waktunya. Dan saat benturan terjadi, tangan satpam itu refleks merangkul tubuh Rise dan mengelus punggungnya. Yah…sepertinya saat itu sang satpam belum sadar kalau gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya itu adalah sang putri setan, Rise Hiruma.

"A-adik tidak apa-apa?" tanya satpam itu kepada gadis dalam dekapannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Ya?" balas Rise seraya mengangkat perlahan kepalanya. Aura setan mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. "LO PIKIR SIAPA GUE HAAH?" Rise mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata berkilat seraya membentak satpam itu. Saking kagetnya sang satpam sampai terjengkang ke belakang. Dia sangat mengenal gadis bermata zamrud di hadapannya.

"No-nona Rise Hiruma? Ma-maafkan saya!" Satpam itu langsung berlutut dan meminta maaf pada Rise layaknya seorang pelayan memohon ampun pada tuannya.

"Paman ini kenapa? Sudah, aku titip kantung belanjaan ini, segera antarkan ke kamar ya! Terima kasih Paman! Aku sedang buru-buru!" ujar Rise seraya kembali melesat, mencari jejak Mamori yang kembali meninggalkannya. Pak satpam malah melongo melihat sikap Rise yang begitu. Padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya Rise membentaknya dengan gaya putri setan.

"Ba-baik, Nona Hiruma," ujar satpam itu terbata setelah punggung Rise menjauh.

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Apartemen Hiruma, 1st Floor, 04:19p.m.

"Itu dia!" gumam Rise begitu kedua kristal zamrudnya menangkap sosok Mamori berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama gedung apartemen. Kecepatan Rise juga makin menurun. Walaupun kemampuannya sedikit melebihi kakaknya, namun tetap saja fisiknya adalah fisik seorang gadis.

"Begonya gue! Hiyou! Harus telepon Hiyou!" Rise meraih ponselnya dan dengan segera menekan tombol bertuliskan angka satu—_shortcut_ untuk nomor kontak Hiruma. Banyaknya orang di trotoar membuat kecepatannya makin menurun. Kini Rise terpaksa berjalan cepat, sementara Mamori makin menjauh.

"_Halo?"_

"Ah, Hiyou!"

"_Kenapa menelepon? Kenapa kau terengah-engah begitu?"_

"Kamu menyuruh Mamori Anezaki masuk ke rumah?" tanya Rise _nggak nyante. _Rise bahkan belum menjawab dua pertanyaan Hiruma.

"_Iya, memangnya kenapa? Sekarang kamu di rumah dengannya?"_

"Terus kenapa dia sekarang kabur dari rumah sambil nangis?" Lagi-lagi Rise _nggak nyante_. Rise ingin segera mendapat penjelasan.

"_Kabur? Nangis? Elo ngapain dia?"_

"Astaga Hiyou, justru gue yang harusnya tanya! Tadi gue ketemu dia di koridor, lari sambil nangis! Gue nggak tau apa-apa! Elo yang harus jelasin semuanya!" bentak Rise, masih sambil mengejar Mamori yang semakin tak terdeteksi.

"_Gue memang ngundang dia ke rumah buat nyelesein semuanya. Gue kasih kuncinya, gue bilang masuk aja ke rumah. Elo nggak ninggalin barang aneh di rumah 'kan?"_

"Enggak! _Mainan_, senjata, kartu pelajar sekalipun nggak gue simpan di luar kok! Semuanya di kamar!" jawab Rise yakin.

.

Keduanya terdiam. Berpikir.

.

"Masa' sih?" Langkah Rise terhenti. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang kini berputar dalam otaknya. Dan sepertinya itu adalah kemungkinan yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan kakaknya.

"_Semua barang lo simpan di kamar 'kan? Mungkin aja…"_

"Iya, memang gue ninggalin baju di atas tempat tidur. Tapi masa'… _Oh I can't believe this!_" gumam Rise. Baginya sulit untuk membayangkan Mamori menangis hanya karena itu—melihat 'sesuatu' di kamar Rise.

"_Di mana dia sekarang?"_

"Huh? Barusan gue coba ngejar dia, tapi sekarang gue kehilangan dia. Mungkin pergi ke arah blok empat."

"_Kamu kembali ke rumah saja, biar aku yang susul dia. Aku tau ke mana dia pergi."_

"Eh? Tapi…" Rise bingung. Intonasi Hiruma terdengar begitu serius. Bahkan Hiruma menggunakan 'aku-kamu' setelah sebelumnya menggunakan 'gue-lo'.

"_Just do it, imouto."_

"…" Rise terdiam sesaat. "_Hai, onii-san."_

TUT TUT TUT

Telepon terputus.

_Yah, semoga Kakak bisa menanganinya dengan baik…_

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira—

Toko Kue Sus Kariya, 04:41p.m.

"Silakan pesanan Anda,Nona, _blueberry, caramel, choconilla_, dan _choconuts_." Seorang pelayan mengantarkan kue sus pesanan Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum untuk membalas jasa si pelayan muda.

"Sebaiknya makan yang mana dulu ya?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Menurutku _choconuts_."

.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang sangat Mamori kenal terdengar dekat dari tempat duduk Mamori. Mamori yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Pria itu ada di sana bersamanya. Bahkan lebih dekat dari yang Mamori bayangkan. Mamori sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit duduk di sana, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran pria _blonde spike _itu. Yah, untuk urusan menghilangkan hawa keberadaan, memang pria itu ahlinya.

Angin musim gugur mengantarkan keheningan pada mereka berdua. Tak seuntai pun kata terucap dari bibir mereka. Mereka tenggelam dalam angan masing-masing. Berpikir dan berharap.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara musik klasik yang mengalun perlahan dari _speaker_ toko. Berbagai macam _sonata_ dan simfoni mengalun, menjadi hiburan bagi para penikmatnya, serta menjadi obat tidur ampuh bagi para pembencinya. Mulai dari _canon_ sampai _f__ür__ elise_. Dan kedua insan yang duduk saling membelakangi tersebut masih mengunci bibirnya masing-masing. Kadang Mamori melirik ke belakang, hanya sedikit melirik. Mamori bahkan tidak kuasa melihat rambut _blonde spike_ dan telinga _elf_ pria itu. Mamori berkali-kali menghela napasnya yang berat akibat ke_galau_annya.

Mamori sungguh tak pernah berharap hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. Sudah cukup berat hatinya saat berusaha menjauhi Hiruma. Mamori tak habis pikir, kenapa Hiruma senang mempermainkannya, padahal perasaan Mamori padanya sangat tulus. Mamori tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bibirnya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, namun hatinya tidak mau. Saat itu yang berkelebat dalam pikiran Mamori hanyalah kamar Hiruma, dan pakaian itu…

_Bagaimanapun aku harus bicara…tapi…_

"Youichi, aku—"

"Silakan _machiato_-nya, Tuan. Apa Anda tidak ingin memesan makanan?" Seorang pelayan muda mengantarkan pesanan Hiruma, memotong panggilan Mamori yang terdengar sayup-sayup seperti angin musim gugur kala itu. Mamori pun mengalah.

"Tidak, pergilah," jawab sang kapten Saikyoudai. Pelayan muda itu hanya membungkuk sambil beranjak pergi.

SRUUP

Hiruma menyeruput _machiato_-nya yang masih panas. Sementara gadis berambut _auburn_ sebahu di belakangnya hanya tertunduk, menunggu jawaban.

"Tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Hiruma. Datar.

"Aku tidak ingin bertanya mengapa kau ada di sini," ujar Mamori. "Aku ingin kau yang menjelaskan semuanya," pinta Mamori dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan sedikit bergetar. Demi setan, suara Mamori sangat kecil saat itu. Kalau orang yang duduk di belakangnya bukan Hiruma, pasti orang itu sulit untuk mendengar secara jelas apa yang Mamori ucapkan. Bahkan mungkin suara kentut Otawara lebih besar dari suara Mamori saat itu.

"Apa? Aku yang menjelaskan katamu? Apa yang harus kujelaskan, _kuso-mane_?" tanya Hiruma dengan ekspresi datar—walaupun Mamori tidak bisa melihatnya.

Mamori menghela napas. "Kamu tahu kenapa sekarang aku ada di sini dan bukan di rumahmu?" Kali ini suara Mamori lebih keras.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat. "Kau mau aku jawab jujur atau bohong?"

SET

Mamori menoleh ke belakang, menatap rambut _blonde spike _dan telinga _elf_ Hiruma. Tatapan Mamori menyiratkan kekesalan yang sudah menumpuk sejak tadi—bahkan mungkin sejak setahun yang lalu. Namun tatapan itu tidak membuat Hiruma merasa terintimidasi dan balik menatap Mamori. Hiruma masih dalam posisinya semula, duduk membelakangi Mamori dengan tegap, tanpa bergetar sedikit pun.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu marah." Hiruma angkat bicara. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana diriku? Seharusnya kau tahu…apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Kepala Mamori kembali saling membelakangi dengan Hiruma.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Hiruma membalas dengan nada tegas—walaupun bukan dengan jawaban yang Mamori inginkan.

"Kau benar. Melakukan hal seperti itu bukanlah karaktermu. Tapi aku butuh penjelasan, Youichi… jelas-jelas aku masuk ke kamarmu dan—"

.

"Kau yakin itu kamarku?"

.

Hiruma menyela Mamori dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup tajam. Hiruma memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kedua kristal _emerald_-nya mendelik, melirik rambut _auburn_ sebahu milik gadis yang disukainya itu. Berkhayal bisa membelai rambutnya saat itu juga.

Keheningan menyapa Mamori. Pengendali ruang dan waktu seakan meghampiri Mamori dan memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan _flashback_ menuju satu jam yang lalu. Saat hati nurani _sialan_nya memaksanya untuk membuka pintu hitam legam dengan gantungan _Devil Bat_ di hadapannya.

_Ya, di kamar itu tidak ada satupun benda yang menunjukkan bahwa kamar itu milik Youichi… Tapi… Kamar itu milik siapa?_

Mamori kembali menoleh ke belakang, sementara Hiruma secara refleks memutar kepalanya hingga kembali membelakangi Mamori.

"Itu kamar adikku. Kapten Deimon Devil Bats angkatan sekarang. Kau juga pernah bertemu dengannya saat kelulusan. Ingat?" ujar Hiruma mantap, mengakhiri argumennya. (N/A: boleh baca **The Second Devil of Deimon** ^ ^)

Mata Mamori membulat, membenarkan semua yang baru saja dikatakan Hiruma.

"Hidup kita bukan _dorama_, _kuso-mane_. Aku nggak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berpikiran dangkal seperti ini," ujar Hiruma dingin.

Seketika suasana berubah mendingin. Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus dengan kuat, masuk ke dalam toko melalui celah-celah jendela yang memang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka agar atmosfer toko terasa lebih natural. Operator toko mengubah _playlist_ dari instrumen klasik menjadi lagu-lagu dari musisi _western_ yang terdengar _galau. _Sangat cocok untuk menemani kedua insan yang tengah berada pada titik _galau_ tersebut.

"Aku—"

TES

Mamori tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata. Akhirnya butir bening itu jatuh juga. Beberapa kali Mamori menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan, namun tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Angin musim gugur yang sedari tadi berjalan-jalan nampaknya tak mau mampir untuk sekedar menepuk bahu Mamori dan berkata: "Tidak apa-apa." Sementara musik yang mengalun di dalam toko juga bukan musik yang dapat menenangkan hati. Yang mengalun malah lagu-lagu dari band _Secondhand Serenade_ yang terkenal sebagai band spesialis lagu galau.

"Hiks… Aku…" Mamori masih sedikit terisak. "Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa aku jadi kacau seperti ini…" Mamori terus berusaha menyeka air matanya.

"Dasar…" Hiruma menggeser badannya di tempat duduk sedikit ke kiri, lalu ia menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang, melingkari leher Mamori sampai menyentuh bahunya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

Sontak pipi Mamori memerah saat diberi perlakuan seperti itu oleh Hiruma. Hiruma-lah angin yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Angin yang akan menepuk bahunya sambil berkata: "Tidak apa-apa." Mamori harusnya senang, karena momen itu dapat digunakan untuk mengajak Hiruma melupakan segala kebodohan yang telah mereka berdua lakukan. Namun hati Mamori berkata lain. Gejolak hati Mamori mengatakan bahwa semua itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar. Hiruma bersikap begitu karena Mamori menangis. Jika hubungan mereka telah kembali seperti biasa, pasti Hiruma akan bersikap seolah mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Dan Mamori lelah akan semua itu. Mamori sungguh menyukai—mencintai—Hiruma, namun Mamori juga wanita biasa yang memiliki kebutuhan batin.

Mamori sudah merasa cukup dengan semua ini.

"Sudah cukup."

Mamori berusaha melepaskan tangan Hiruma yang melingkar di lehernya. Hiruma sendiri tak menanggapinya.

"Sejak awal kita memang seharusnya berjalan masing-masing, Youichi."

Kedua _emerald_ milik Hiruma membulat—walaupun tak bulat sempurna—begitu mendengar ucapan Mamori dengan jelas lewat telinga _elf_-nya. Dan Hiruma berharap ia salah dengar. Hiruma menoleh.

"Apa?"

Mamori ikut menoleh, menatap wajah terkejut pria _blonde spike_ di hadapannya dengan kedua kristal safirnya.

"Ya, kita selesai, Youichi."

_**I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
Shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away  
The life I'd led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die.**_

**_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,_**  
**_It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._**

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus sangat kuat. Lagu _It's Not Over_ milik _Secondhand Serenade_ mengalun tenang, menemani senja yang perih kala itu. Entah kenapa lagu yang pas untuk menggambarkan ruang yang didiami Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma Youichi saat itu. Mamori baru saja mengatakannya. Hal yang seharusnya bisa ia katakan saat kejadian di _Melodia L'arcobaleno _malam itu. Namun akhirnya Mamori memutuskan bahwa inilah saat yang tepat—

.

—untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

Hiruma menatap wajah gadis _auburn_ itu untuk beberapa detik, kemudian ia melayangkan seringai setan andalannya sembari membalikkan badan. Hiruma mengambil sebungkus permen karet dari sakunya dan mulai mengunyahnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gundah yang menjalar dalam aliran darahnya. Hiruma menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dan ditopangnya kepala bagian samping dengan jari-jari tangannya yang ramping. _Sialan, sialan, sialan! _Hiruma terus mencerca.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart.  
Don't say this wont last forever.  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart.  
Don't tell me that we will never be together.  
We could be over  
And over, we could be forever.**_

_Aah… Jadi permainan sialan ini selesai sampai di sini ya?_

"Tapi—" Mamori kembali membuka bibirnya. "Jika suatu hari nanti kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, aku takkan menolak takdir itu."

Hiruma menoleh dengan wajah datar. Wajah Mamori yang tersenyum dengan indahnya menyita indera pengelihatan Hiruma selama beberapa detik. Hiruma balas menyeringai.

.

_Yeah, it's not over, fuckin' angel. Kekeke._

_._

_**It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,  
It's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you. It's not over.**_

—Learn to Say 'BROKE UP' © karin-mikkadhira : OWARI—

**Author's Cuap-cuap ! :D**

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin. Thanks for God, for my parents, my friends, my computer, and of course ALL OF YOU!

Hontou ni arigatou wa gomennasai! Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah ngikutin fic nyinet ini dari awal—dari SSS. Maaf banget nggak bisa disebut satu-satu namanya, tapi yg jelas saya sangat berterima kasih :) Dan bener-bener minta maaf untuk segala keabalan, kebodoran, serta ke-OOC-an dalam cerita ini. Maaf banget, cuma ini yg bisa saya kasih. Maaf jelek :( Maaf telat update—itu yg paling penting. Maaf, dan terima kasih banyak. :')

_**Glossary**_

**Imouto : **panggilan untuk adik perempuan

**Onii-san : **panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

**Segway : **kendaraan roda dua mirip otopet bertenaga listrik. Hiruma pernah memakainya saat tangannya patah, di trailer NSN-nya JB juga ada.

**DM : **Direct Message

.

Maaf nggak semua dapet review reply. Ini jawaban **Kuis Ceria** edisi lalu :)

**[1] **OC. (jawaban ini nggabisa diganggu gugat, yg jawab Rise maaf ya, kurang tepat, soalnya saya udah bilang saya udah nulis dengan jelas, dan di atas memang tulisannya _Taka X OC_. Jadi jawaban yg benar adalah OC ^^)

**[2] **Rise.

Makasih buat yang udah coba jawab! Selamat buat yg jawabannya benar! Untuk yg jawabannya benar semua, hadiahnya sudah saya tawarkan lewat PM ya :)

Buat yg follow _twitter_ saya, harap mention kalau mau folback dan ngobrol :3

* * *

_**Learn to Say 'BROKE UP'**_

End of Lesson – The Examination

.

—_Kyoto, 3 years passed—_

_._

TOK TOK

"Permisi, wakil direktur, saya datang untuk meminta tanda tangan Anda."

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan _blouse_ kantor abu-abu mengetuk pintu kaca tebal di hadapannya, meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Masuklah," jawab pria di dalam ruangan.

CKLEK

Seorang pria berambut _dark brown_ terlihat duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil mengutak-atik laptop. Pria beranting itu terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bisa diganggu kecuali jika ada hal yang benar-benar penting. Pria itu melirik sekretaris dengan sorot mata _cepat-selesaikan-urusanmu-dan-cepat-pergi. _Nona sekretaris pun menyerahkan beberapa dokumen untuk ditandatanganinya. Pria itu merapikan dasi yang bertengger di kerah kemeja _Armani_-nya, lalu mengambil pulpen.

"Memang direktur ada di mana? Seharusnya dia yang menandatangani ini, menurutku." Pria itu meraih dokumen-dokumen yang diulurkan sekretaris. Papan nama yang terletak di mejanya pun kini terlihat jelas. _Vice President, Reiji Marco_.

"Direktur sedang berolahraga di koridor lantai bawah," ujar Nona sekretaris itu sambil menunduk.

Marco menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Berolahraga?"

**~('-')~**

"YAA-HAA!"

Seorang pria berambut _blonde spike_ dan bertelinga _elf_ berkoar-koar sembari mengendarai _segway_ dengan kecepatan tinggi di dalam koridor sebuah gedung perkantoran. Sementara para pekerja yang berada di sekitarnya hanya menghindar sambil membungkukkan badan padanya. Pria itu bagai raja barbar. Dialah orang yang paling dihormati—ditakuti—sekaligus paling liar di gedung itu.

"Minggir, karyawan-karyawan sialan!" teriaknya. Sontak orang-orang yang merasa terpanggil segera minggir dari jalurnya.

"Tunggu! Direktur Hiruma! Ada telepon internasional dari Tuan Yamato! Harap diangkat!" Seorang pria paruh baya berusaha mengejar pria bertelinga _elf_ yang melesat dengan _segway_ itu. Sayangnya si pria yang dipanggil direktur ini tak menggubris panggilannya.

Sharrim, Inc. sebuah perusahaan mandiri yang bergerak di dua bidang, _amefuto_, dan mainan anak-anak. Sesuai dengan bidangnya, perusahaan ini dibagi menjadi dua divisi, "Amai" yang mengurus mainan anak-anak, dan "Kenkou" yang mengurus perlengkapan _amefuto_. Perusahaan yang baru berdiri satu tahun ini cukup laris di masyarakat. Direktur Youichi Hiruma mengembangkan perusahaan ini dengan rapi, dan dia juga menggandeng teman lamanya, Reiji Marco sebagai wakil direktur. Walaupun mereka berdua adalah petinggi perusahaan, namun mereka masih aktif bermain _amefuto._

"Direktur, Anda mau ke mana?" Tanya pria paruh baya tadi—sekretaris pribadi Hiruma—begitu melihat Hiruma mengeluarkan mobil.

"Mengantar hadiah." Seringai Hiruma menyertai jawabannya.

**~('-')~**

—_Cattleya Kindergarten, Kyoto—_

_._

"Sayurannya dimakan sampai habis, ya! Dengan makan sayuran, kita akan menjadi kuat sehingga dapat membalikkan meja!" ujar seorang gadis bermata safir kepada anak-anak asuhnya. Gadis itu melipat lengannya dan menirukan gaya binaragawan dengan lucu sehingga membuat anak-anak tertawa.

Ya, sejak dulu hal yang paling disukai Mamori Anezaki memang anak-anak. Dan setelah menempuh pendidikan di akademi, akhirnya kini cita-citanya tercapai—menjadi guru Taman Kanak-kanak. Wanita berambut _auburn_ itu sudah cukup lama mengundurkan diri dari dunia _American football_. Ia memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada pendidikan dan karirnya.

TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas ketika Mamori masih sibuk mengawasi anak-anak didiknya. Mamori menoleh. Sosok seorang pria tertangkap oleh retina Mamori. Mamori tersenyum menyambut kedatangan pria itu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang, Youichi." Mamori berjalan menuju pintu tempat Hiruma bersandar.

"Kekeke. Masa' aku tidak menepati janji." Hiruma menyeringai. Mamori melirik kantung-kantung yang bertengger di tangan Hiruma.

"Kamu bawa apa?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Ng? Oh, produk baruku, hanya ingin promo saja pada anak-anak sialanmu. Kekekekeke."

"Yang benar? Kalau benar, letakkan saja dulu di sini, nanti kubagikan. Isinya bukan bom atau petasan 'kan?" tanya Mamori sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia tahu benar seperti apa Hiruma, dan dia takut Hiruma masih ekstrem seperti dulu.

Hiruma memandangi Mamori. "Bodoh!" Ditepuknya kepala Mamori. "Ayo." Hiruma menunjuk arah teras kelas dengan ibu jarinya. Mamori mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti pria _blonde spike_ yang berpakaian resmi hari itu.

Suara kumbang musim semi menemani pertemuan Mamori dan Hiruma siang itu. Tak terasa sudah empat tahun sejak mereka memutuskan hubungan spesial mereka, dan sudah setahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu muka karena sibuk dengan karir masing-masing. Selama kurun waktu itu mereka berdua hanya saling mengirimi _e-mail_ di hari libur, juga saling _mention_ di _twitter_. Setelah lama mengobrol di _twitter_, akhirnya Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk bertemu. Karena jadwal Mamori yang cukup padat, akhirnya Hiruma memaksa untuk mengunjungi Mamori di sekolah. Kelihaian Hiruma mengontrol perusahaan dengan satu tangan membuatnya bebas bergerak dan tidak begitu penat dengan tugasnya sebagai direktur. Sesungguhnya hari itu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Hiruma.

"Kemarin kamu tanya apa di _DM_? Aku nggak sempat baca, maaf." Mamori memecah keheningan.

"Oh, aku tanya kau mau kubawakan _creampuff_ rasa apa. Karena kau nggak jawab ya kubelikan _random_," jawab Hiruma seraya menggelembungkan permen karet _mint_-nya dengan tampang malas. Sementara Mamori hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian menatap Hiruma dari samping.

"Selama ini," ujar Mamori, "sudah banyak yang terjadi, ya." Mamori memandangi langit musim semi yang cerah. "Sekarang kau dan aku sudah menjadi orang yang sedikit berbeda."

Hiruma meledakkan balon permen karetnya. "Benarkah? Kurasa aku masih sama saja." Hiruma menyodorkan dus kue dengan lambang toko kue Kariya pada Mamori. Mamori pun menyambarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Waah! Kebetulan aku belum sarapan!" ujar Mamori. Padahal siang itu sudah jam makan siang. "Makan rasa apa dulu ya?" Mamori menunjuk-nujuk kue sus berbagai rasa dalam dus kue itu.

"_Choconuts?_" ujar Hiruma datar sembari menggelembungkan lagi permen karetnya. Mamori melirik Hiruma, lalu mengambil kue sus dengan rasa yang disebutkan Hiruma.

HAUP

Mamori menggigit kue sus itu dengan bahagia.

"Ng?" Mamori terhenti. Sesuatu yang berkilauan terlihat dari dalam kue sus yang dipegang Mamori. Benda itu tenggelam di bagian tengah kue yang penuh krim. Untungnya Mamori belum menggigit bagian itu. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran ia mengambil benda itu dan meletakkannya di atas tisu.

Sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran seperti donat berwarna perak.

Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang masih asyik bengong dengan permen karetnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan _ada-apa-dengan-semua-ini-?_ Hiruma melayangkan seringai andalannya tanpa melirik Mamori sedikitpun. Sementara Mamori kembali menatap benda—cincin—itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku tidak berubah, _kuso-mane_. Aku hanya menjadi lebih profesional." Hiruma menatap Mamori dan melayangkan seringai ter-_cool _ yang pernah ia punya. Mamori masih menatap Hiruma tidak percaya sambil menggenggam cincin perak itu erat.

.

"_So, do you want to be my fuckin' wife?"_

_._

_._

—**karin-mikkadhira :: **_**[05292011-07:03AM]**_** ::**** Review/Concrit Needed**_**—**_


End file.
